


Повесть о Сибирской колонии

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Universe, Drama, Gen, Humor, Injury, Original Character(s), Plot, Post-Apocalypse, Russian army, Saratov challenge, Single work, Survival, Year 0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Выживание в отдельно взятой воинской части в России
Comments: 34
Kudos: 71
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 4 - ББ_Квест (Макси)





	1. Глава 1, в которой в Россию приходит безобидная эпидемия

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Повесть о Сибирской колонии  
>  **Автор:** fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020  
>  **Бета:** анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Размер:** макси, 26 329 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ОЖП, ОМП  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма, приключения, экшен, юмор  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** графическое описание троллей, смерть персонажей третьего плана  
>  **Краткое содержание:** выживание в отдельно взятой воинской части в России  
>  **Примечание:** по словам Минны, эпидемия сыпи и отсчет нулевого года начались осенью. В Скандинавии и Северной Дакоте уже выпал снег. Предположим, что был ноябрь  
>  **Размещение:** после деанона с указанием авторства  
>  **Для голосования:** fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 – "Повесть о Сибирской колонии"  
>  **Иллюстрации:** [Самое ценное](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918519), [Усы, лапы, хвост — и ещё документы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919359)

Декабрь. Крупный город где-то в Сибири

«Еще четыре человека скончались сегодня ночью от сыпи, сообщил наш специальный корреспондент из Мадрида. Напомним, что шесть недель назад к берегам Испании пристал корабль с одиннадцатью больными сыпью. Все они скончались, не приходя в сознание, их личности и национальность до сих пор не установлены. Для ограничения распространения новой болезни внешние границы уже перекрыли Испания, Италия, Франция, Дания…»

Никита нашарил нужную кнопку на плеере и принялся раздраженно искать радиоволну без утренних новостей.

«Наши заболевшие соотечественники помещены в инфекционный корпус...»

«Для въезжающих в страну установлен двухнедельный карантин…»

«Туроператоры обязаны вернуть вам деньги в случае закрытия границ. Если вам отказали – обратитесь за юридической помощью…»

«Ежегодный экономический форум отменен в связи с разразившейся эпидемией…»

Никита раздраженно переключился на заезженный плейлист. В его родном городе пока ни одного зараженного не обнаружили, но все, что могли, уже отменили. На долгожданный концерт он тоже не попадал – чтобы не возвращать деньги за билеты, концерты и спектакли «перенесли» на неопределенное время.

«Принятые меры помогут подавить эпидемию в зародыше».

В поликлинике, однако, количество пенсионерок не уменьшилось. Теперь у них появилась свежая тема для обсуждения.

– Еще и эпидемия бешенства. Слышали? На пограничника волки напали! Искусали всего.

– В интернете читала, что они не бешенные были, а больные сыпью. Она, говорят, тоже ума-то лишает.

– А что с солдатиком?

– На карантине. Говорят.

Никита давно бы закрылся от очереди наушниками, но такой маневр был очень рискован: в лучшем случае в кабинет кто-нибудь нагло проникнет. В худшем придется доказывать, что Никита тут вообще стоял. Мимо него пробегали медсестры и врачи, не снимающие маски и перчатки даже в коридорах. Едва ли по своей воле.

– В этом твоем интернете одну чушь пишут. Про мутантов. Даже мой внук смеется, а ведь он «Сталкера» читает. Такие книжки про чудовищ из Чернобыля. Я их ему в библиотеке беру.

– Ивановна, твоему внуку тридцатник.

– Да нехай читает сказочки. А то буквы забудет. Зато, говорит, если монстры полезут – он уже знает, что делать-то.

«Какая чушь, там умерло меньше народу, чем от простуды», – хотел крикнуть Никита, но только зажмурился из чувства протеста. Новости о новой болезни преследовали по телевизору, радио в маршрутках, в сети. Газеты перекрывали эпидемией вечную нехватку материала, со знакомыми расхотелось заговаривать. Сыпь, сыпь, сыпь… Словно другие темы для разговоров и интересы из жизни людей исчезли. Нездоровый интерес и паника окутывали со всех сторон липкой паутиной.

«Им что, так нравится бояться?», – думал Никита. Пугали же себя люди фильмами ужасов.

Если сыпь войдет в страну, насмотревшаяся фейковых видео мама устроит истерику и заставит семью мигрировать в деревню к бабушке. Мол, продавец – не работа, иди чини трактора. Как будто он этим тракторам хоть раз под капоты заглядывал. Но нужно было действительно слушаться и идти после девятого класса в техникум со своими прямыми руками. А так не хотелось возвращаться, как отец, с въевшимся по локоть в кожу мазутом, который до конца не вымывало ни одно чудо-средство.

– Не больше одной упаковки масок и одного дезинфектанта в одни руки, – приглушенно, сквозь повязку объяснила фармацевт, пробивая заказ. – Уже две недели как. Распоряжение правительства.

– Они хоть помогают? – отсчитала отоваривающаяся женщина деньги. – По телевизору вон в ток-шоу спорили, чуть не подрались.

– Стопроцентная защита только у респираторов третьего типа и противогазов, но в аптеке их не купить, – ответила фармацевт, пользуясь тем, что под маской не видно выражения ее лица.

Никита хрюкнул.

– Извините, – покаялся он обернувшейся очереди. – В них… эээ… трудно вырвать глоток воздуха. Вам не понравится.

– Сегодня объявили: Питер закрыли. Въезд только для живущих и работающих в городе, – поделилась новостью стоящая за Никитой женщина.

– С ума сошли, – вздохнула девушка за ней. – Питер живет туризмом.

– Финляндия же рядом. У меня родственница там, – женщина многозначительно выдержала паузу, не уточняя степень родства. – Люди бегут на дачи. Кафе, кинотеатры – все закрыто. Со дня на день торговые центры прикроют. А то и границу.

– А про монстров ничего не слышно? – не выдержал Никита, старательно не закатывая глаза.

– Нет, – успокоила всех женщина, – в монстров мои не верят. Но что с той лодки в Испании _все_ умерли, не обнадеживает, знаете ли...

– Мам, летальность не стопроцентная, – в который раз убеждал Никита родительницу по телефону по пути на работу. – В интернете нагнетают. Не все же обращаются в больницу. Может ты и не поймешь, что это Сыпь, если хороший иммунитет. Что-что, аллергия! А тем эмигрантам просто лечиться в море нечем было.

– Если от нас ничего не скрывают, тогда почему национальность мигрантов никто не знает, если они были в сознании при высадке? – пропела мама аргумент какого-то западного ведущего, подхваченный всеми каналами.

– Потому что испанцы прирезали их на месте, а власти сделали вид, что все хорошо?

– Тьфу на тебя, – не выдержала мама. – Бабушка очень обрадуется, если мы приедем и останемся хоть насовсем. Она так и сказала. Только картошку придется обратно везти в деревню… Зайди на выходных, перебери с папой мотоблок. Мы, конечно, не будем с пустого номера бросать работу, но составь-ка список вещей, а лучше сумку собери.

– Мама!

– Пока я его не составила.

– Хорошо, – прорычал в трубку Никита.

Мама спланировала спасение семьи по всем правилам.

Мимо Никиты пронеслась к остановке какая-то мамина сестра по несчастью, орущая в трубку:

– Я ей и говорю: «Ба, ты с ума сошла, какая служба! Ты еще икону там поцелуй! Там же все друг на друга дышат!» А она мне: «Было бы опасно – запретили бы». Прикинь, не опасно ей! Притащит заразу из своего храма. Ой да плевать им, что патриарх сказал, Москва далеко.

Патриарх действительно запретил в столице открытые службы и попросил прихожан сидеть дома, заверив, что Богу слышно молитвы и оттуда.

– Как людей прошу, отсыпьте хороших новостей, – на работе Никита с отвращением повесил на шею пропуск, словно удавку.

– Коты не болеют сыпью! – радостно откликнулась Диночка, высовываясь из-за кассы.

– Это хорошая новость?

– Еще бы! Хоть за них можно не бояться. Э-э-э... А еще надеются понять, почему они не болеют. Может, изобретут лекарство? – добавила она с надеждой неисправимого оптимиста.

– Диночка, – словно к ребенку, обратилась к ней старший менеджер Альбина Григорьевна, – ты же понимаешь, как они это узнали? Нет? Они проводят на животных опыты.

– А у нас морилка «Вишня» закончилась! – рявкнула Маша, глядя на несчастное лицо Дины. – Слышите, Альбина Григорьевна?

Та поморщилась:

– Не ори.

«Лучше бы они критические дни обсуждали», – сбежал Никита к линолеумам, возле неподъемных, зато молчащих рулонов которых никто не любил дежурить из-за тяжелого запаха.

Через три дня Россия перекрыла границы: помимо Финляндии, сыпь пришла уже в соседние Китай, Японию и Прибалтику. Ограничения распространились даже на Беларусь, Казахстан и братские восточные страны. С экранов телевизоров отчитывались об ужесточении контроля за нелегальной миграцией, подготовке во всех крупных городах страны карантинных пунктов, и призывали граждан не паниковать.

Количество заболевших в Москве и Петербурге разнилось от одного официального сайта к другому, но всех контактировавших с зараженными изолировали в инфекционных отделениях. Хорошей новостью оказалось то, что даже внутри семей заболевают не все.

– Ученые сходятся во мнении, что у части человечества имеется врожденный иммунитет к данному заболеванию, – осторожно вещал с экранов главный эпидемиолог России. – Ведутся разработки по созданию эффективной вакцины. Эпидемиологический порог не достигнут, нет оснований закрывать сообщение внутри страны, подрывая экономику. Главное сейчас – остановить распространение…

Еще через три дня Сыпь появилась в Москве у тех, кто в этом году не бывал за границей. Болезнь проскользнула через кордоны.

– Как вы остановите то, что разносят животные? Поставить сплошной стеной на границе огнеметы? – устало пугал с экранов какой-то менее видный эксперт. – Мыши, крысы, суслики... Их не заботят пограничники. Нам нужна вакцина. Проблема упирается не только в финансирование. Это общее дело человечества, и мы сотрудничаем с европейскими и азиатскими лабораториями. Но нам нужно время.

Он не говорил о слухах, тревожащих интернет-сообщество: что несколько приграничных городов давно тайно закрыты из-за обнаружения сыпи; что егеря Крымского и Курского заповедников отказываются выходить на работу в леса; что по сети гуляют видео с чудовищами, в которых якобы превращаются в Испании заболевшие люди и животные и качество «грима» которых вызывает у киношников жгучую зависть. Один известный блоггер, не покинувший Италию, успел сообщить, что его отправляют на карантин и отбирают средства связи, но он «что-нибудь придумает» и пропал. Очевидно, не придумал. Исчезновение публичной личности усилило панические настроения.

«Мы уезжаем из городов».

«Все будет нормально, не дрейфьте».

«До вашей дыры пока дойдет – эпидемия закончится».

От многочисленных родственников, щедро рассыпанных по стране и ближнему зарубежью, сообщения поступали самые противоречивые. Зато мама Никиты курс давно проложила.

– Все, она поняла, что слезы не помогут, и поехала собирать твои вещи, – отец подождал, пока Никита выскажется без смысла, зато с эмоциями. – Мои она уже сложила.

– Я не могу уволиться вот так, это она понимает? Мне не заплатят!

– Скажи, что твоя мать – истеричка. А то она придет к тебе на работу и сама скажет, – смирился отец еще тридцать лет назад. – Ладно-ладно, совру, что ты не влез даже в прицеп. Там столько барахла, продукты, жесть для крыши... Подберу тебя во второй ходке.

– Если я сам не сбегу, – буркнул Никита, прекрасно понимая, что бежать ему некуда и не к кому.

Бабушка жила неблизко, и к тому дню, когда его приехал похищать собственный отец на кряхтящей от напряжения машине, сыпь обнаружили в двух десятках городов. Заражение Москвы стало началом конца: слишком много жителей, слишком много приезжих, слишком мало согласных добровольно сдаться в карантин. Слишком много тех, кто прошел в привокзальной толпе мимо заболевших, у которых еще не проявились симптомы, и отправился домой, внешне тоже абсолютно здоровый. Статистика смертности среди заразившихся в разных источниках расходилась на десятки процентов. Но никто не объявлял официально: «стопроцентная».

«Не создавайте панику. Воздержитесь от посещения общественных мест и контактов с вернувшимися из поездок в другие города. Чаще мойте руки и меняйте маску каждые два часа. В случае укуса животным обратитесь в ближайшее медицинское учреждение. Помните: сыпь передается только от млекопитающих».

Медицинских масок для смены каждые два часа уже давно не стало, и непрерывно велись дебаты по поводу эффективности многоразовых.

«С сегодняшнего дня закрыты школы, детские сады, библиотеки, клубы, центры дополнительного образования и спортивные комплексы. Учащиеся будут переведены на дистанционное обучение. Рекомендовано переводить на удаленную работу и взрослых».

Через несколько дней власти спохватились, что не всем есть с кем оставить детей, и открыли в садах дежурные группы.

Дина плакала прямо на работе, читая сводки из приютов: жители принялись избавляться от надоевших питомцев, даже тех, кто видел улицу исключительно из окон. Власти призывали так не поступать: выгнанные на улицы млекопитающие действительно могли стать переносчиками. Против отстрелов протестовали уже зоозащитники и волонтеры.

Заявление на увольнение Никите подписали без вопросов и просьб остаться.

– Все равно продажи упали, – директор намекнул, что содержать продавцов-консультантов стало невыгодно.

«Все равно мне здесь никогда не нравилось», – подумал Никита, направляясь с огромным списком на рынок, ставший невероятно популярным за счет свежего воздуха, теоретически разбавлявшего концентрацию заразы. Нет, сперва Никита пытался закупиться в гипермаркете, но увидел очередь и передумал. Круглыми глазами он смотрел, как мимо провозят на тележках мешки круп и муки, коробки масла и консервов, блоки туалетной бумаги. Одной из тележек правила соседка Алина.

– Я считал тебя разумным человеком, – огорчился Никита.

– Я не паникую, дружище, это все бабули. Их не обойдешь – ничего не достанется, – хладнокровно поправила она коробки с кошачьим кормом и мешки с наполнителем для туалета.

– А где консервы? – попытался иронизировать Никита.

– Думаешь, Пуфик станет их есть?! – возмутилась Алина. – Представляешь, у меня отпуск в Болгарии накрылся. Я бы рискнула, но никого уже не выпускают. Ругаюсь с туроператором. Предлагает обменять на путевку по России!

– А меня мама в деревню тащит, – пожаловался Никита.

– Какой суровый отпуск.

– Не в отпуск, а насовсем. Пока эпидемия не пройдет. Станем фермерами.

– Знаешь, а правильно, – неожиданно поддержала Алина его маму, от поступков которой обычно закатывала глаза. – Если введут повальный карантин, то ваш магазин прикроют. Оставят только аптеки и продуктовые, выдача через окошечко. А вот я хлебну работенки...

– Ты вроде этот... косметолог? – Никита попытался представить, какая именно из услуг «записываемся на эпиляцию, девочки» может срочно понадобиться во время эпидемии.

– Я медсестра запаса, – мрачно призналась Алина. – С дипломом. И если заболевших станет много, нас призовут на фронт. Ненавижу это все: перевязки, уколы… утки! Я только за корочками шла, медсестрам в нашем деле больше доверяют.

– Такое чувство, – проворчал Никита, – что власти не знают, что делать.

Алина похлопала его по плечу наманикюренной пятерней.

– Ты только не падай: никто не знает.

Через два дня Алина скинула грустное селфи в белом халате на фоне давно не крашенных больничных стен. Фото она подписала: «работаю за еду, всю ночь шила маски».

«Ты прикинь, нам поставили норму, сколько масок каждой сшить и сдать! Какой смысл, если вирус сквозь марлю пролетает? Чтобы в меня больной не плюнул? Общий призыв пока не объявляют, но я без работы, народ боится идти к косметологам. Вирус передается и через кровь. Знакомая устроила к почечникам, ясное дело не в инфекцию. Плановых и легких больных разогнали по домам. Трамбуют, чтобы больше карантинных влезло».

А загруженный «самым необходимым» семейный автомобильчик поскрипел на север, изолируя своих владельцев от человеческих толп в уютной деревеньке с огородами, живностью и деревянными срубами.

– Твоя мама уже обсуждает с председателем организацию карантина. Если повезет – успеем проскочить. Но я не сильно на это рассчитываю и захватил карты и монополию, – махнул отец в сорону заднего сидения. – Ты летнее взял? Мы туда надо-о-олго... Пока все закатки не съедим и новые не вырастим.

– Взял, – смирился Никита. Карантин уже перестал казаться ему глупой идеей. По радио обсуждали закрытие внутренних сообщений с зараженными регионами.

Кордоны все еще могли защитить только от людей.


	2. Глава 2, в которой Никита спасается от Сыпи в глубинке

Декабрь. Село Верхний Бор

Деревни раньше не обносили сплошным забором, только отдельными вокруг дворов и огородов. Их цепь разрывали покосившиеся и повалившиеся у самых безалаберных и пьющих сельчан, возле брошенных домов . Из ровного плана то тут, то там выбивались боковые улочки в три избы. Теперь же на въезде в деревню Никиту и отца встретили возводимые баррикады: почти противотанковый «ёж» на дороге и еще два по канавам и растянутая колючая проволока в два ряда поперек въезда и дальше по заборам крайних домов.

– Война? – опустил отец стекло со своей стороны, когда из брошенного хозяином продуктового ларька, теперь реквизированного на общественные нужды, вышел дед с ружьем.

– КПП. Предъявите документы, – крякнул тот.

Отец не стал спорить, хотя дед приходился его матери троюродным братом и точно знал его в лицо.

– В списке есть, так что езжайте. Если на карантин не посодют, – хитро глянул дед, ужасно довольный своей важной должностью.

– Откуда столько проволоки? – влез Никита.

– А, это я из воинской части выменял, давно уже. Пригодилось. На той стороне села тоже замотали. А где не хватит – поверх заборов гвоздей набьем, шляпками вниз, – гордо выпятил грудь дед. – Земля мерзлая, но летом-то хорошие ворота поставим.

– А «ежи» от кого?

– От военных. Вдруг полезут, – не смутился дед. – Выходите, помогайте оттащить.

– И смысл? В переулках есть выходы в лес к проселочным дорогам, – вспомнил Никита, когда они, наконец, пропустили себя дальше. – Мы там на великах катались.

– Я бы туда не ходил, вдруг снайпер, – попытался пошутить отец. – Петрович белку в глаз бьет.

До введения карантина (вернее до завершения споров о правомерности его введения) они прибыть успели.

– Но я бы попросил вас соблюдать самоизоляцию, – напутствовал фельдшер после добровольного, но навязчивого осмотра новоприбывших.

Суеверность и упорство соплеменников они недооценили – постепенно все дыры во выходящих в лес заборах, переулки и боковые улочки перекрыли, разобрав под шумок на стройматериалы брошенные стайки. Живущим на отшибе настойчиво советовали переехать ближе, пока есть такая возможность. Гвоздей при всем оптимизме не хватило бы на не маленькое село, и верхушки кольев заострили, не обольщаясь насчет эффективности подобных мер от людей.

– Может хоть крупный зверь не пролезет. А то и кто похуже…

Никита еще помнил, как выглядели старики, жившие в брошенках, а теперь с печалью смотрел на остовы.

– Все разворовали, – сокрушалась бабушка, – в школе всего сорок детей, и то половина не наших, ветеринара нет, медсестры нет, зубнички нет, почтальона нет, один фельдшер.

– Зубнички? – испугался отец, ощупывая челюсть. – А Степановна? А если зубы заболят?

– Степановна еще не померла, – подтвердила бабушка. – И инструмент поди прихватила, когда на пенсию вышла. Вырвет, как положено.

– Как же мы… Раз в полгода нужно на осмотр… Пломбы… – потрясенно забормотал отец, не желавший расставаться с почти здоровыми зубами.

Но скоро статистика смертей в Москве помогла увеличить численность населения деревень как никогда не удавалось заманчивым подъемным: в Верхнем Бору появилась и сбежавшая перед повальным призывом к своим дедушке и бабушке медсестра, и переехавшая к тетке ветеринар, а учителей хватило бы на целый лицей. Культурно-массовые работники усиленно развлекали детей и взрослых, рассчитывая на продуктовые угощения и помощь.

Крепких пустующих домов в селе не осталось.

– Купили? – наивно спросил Никита, глядя на улицу через растопленное в ледяной корке «окошко». Через пару домов незнакомая семья сгружала с машины скарб.

– Кто сейчас купит, – посмеялась бабушка. – Заезжай и живи. А если сват возмутится – поставят ему бутылку. А к Митрофановне, видели, ажно пять внуков приехало! Забор уже правят, да. Из города как-то выбрались.

– В принципе, можно, через дачи, – заметил отец Никиты, осваивающий ремонт старых сапог. – Только дороги знать надо. Все не перекроют.

– Самые свежие сводки только у нас! – воодушевленно вещали дежурившие у клубного телефона подростки, отслеживающие в сети информацию по распространению сыпи в стране и мире и деловито сообщавшие ее обратившимся гражданам. Интернет работал не у всех, и в местный новостной пункт звонили регулярно. Этот пустячок, заборы и заработавший карантин сильно возвысили главу сельсовета в глазах граждан: по всеобщему мнению, он, наконец, перестал распродавать остатки колхоза и приступил к своим прямым обязанностям.

Два года назад в поле поставили новую вышку, обеспечив связью и этот район, что несказанно радовало всех. А теперь и пугало. Отрезать себя от мира в век интернета получилось бы разве что на глухой заимке.

«Привет, мобилизация. Из кладовок достали даже ветеранш, вытаскивавших моих прадедов из-под фашистских пуль, – преувеличивала Алина в сообщениях. – Испания заявляет о 80% летальности вне зависимости от возраста и пола. У нас все, кроме заводов, энергетиков и их братии разогнали на удаленку. Ты не поверишь, город стоит! Днем пусто, как в полночь. Меня перекинули на молочный комбинат, на проходной смотрим шеи. А дома сами кипятим халаты и маски. Вся зараза в дом, вся в семью. Чтоб ты знал: инкубационный период две недели. Пока проявится сыпь – один заразит весь цех. Самые умные на проходной стоят далеко друг от друга и орут, чтобы никто не лез без очереди».

Перед Новым Годом в стране ввели режим ЧС, чтобы не дать людям разносить заразу на праздниках. Метро закрыли. Общественным транспортом дозволялось пользоваться только людям со специальными разрешениями и при наличии маски. «Старательно не дышим», – писала Алина. Многим забыли выдать разрешения, и тем же работникам зоомагазинов приходилось ездить к своим подопечным на личном или одолженном транспорте.

После праздников в Москве и Петербурге ввели комендантский час. И оттуда поползли все те же дикие слухи и жуткие видео.

«Я не знаю. Это может быть формой истерии или галлюцинациями. В Средние века люди до смерти танцевали или смеялись, или видели дьявола. Ника, людям страшно. В инфекционном несколько заболевших, сотрудников не отпускают домой, боясь, что они вынесут заразу. Но по городу скрытых больных уже очень много».

«Чувак, ты вовремя сбежал. В магазинах сумасшествие, сметают крупы, туалетную бумагу и почему-то прокладки. Делают из них маски на лицо. Выглядит забавно», – писала Алина, поддерживая живую связь с ближайшим крупным городом. Интернет-постам и статьям перестала доверять даже мама, только с противоположным знаком.

– Нам недоговаривают, замалчивают серьезность ситуации, – кивала она на надежный советский радиоприемник. – Что пишет Алиночка?

– Что карантин устроили для всех приезжающих. В обычном больничном корпусе.

– В котором обычная вентиляция? – оторвался папа от медитативного щипания лучин для растопки. – И туалет один на этаж?

– Именно этот, да, – подтвердил сын. – Пишет, что тряпка и ведро одни на все палаты этажа.

«Это нельзя разглашать, но молчать не могу: вчера подъехала машина к инфекционке, люди в полной химзащите, как в скафандрах, выкатили боксы, кого-то в них погрузили и увезли. До вечера там все обрабатывали. Мы как раз вышли на перекур за угол и видели. Старшая медсестра велела молчать. Ты понял, да? Они увезли заболевших. Что с ними сделают? Не хочется думать плохое, но наши ставят на то, что их просто убили».

«Инфекционка переполнена. У нас в госпитале выписали всех, кого можно. Кого нельзя – перевезли в другие больницы. В госпиталь свозят контактировавших с зараженными. Знаешь, какие тут условия? Простые палаты по 6-8 больных! Туалет на этаж, обед развозит один человек. Из защиты у персонала перчатки и самосшитые маски. Но хотя бы маски и халаты уже стираем не сами. Работаем вахтой, домой не пускают. Спим где придется. Ника, это какой-то ад».

«Много заболевших среди медиков. Кто-то отказывается выходить на работу, остальные держатся. Рук не хватает, хотя притащили всех студентов». 

«Не знаю. Эти «знакомый моего знакомого видел мутанта»… Но такое рассказывают о девочках со скорых, которых я знаю… Хотела бы сама спросить, но они пропали. То ли уволились, то ли лежат с нервными срывами. Или сами на карантине».

«Улицы очистили от собак, взрывают заброшки и долгострои. Предлагают устроить облавы на эмигрантов, живущих по двадцать человек в комнате. И выслать всех. Если туда зараза придет…»

«Ника, я говорила с водителем скорой. Он седой. Ему всего 36. Сказал, что врач боится сейчас ходить по квартирам и просит ее сопровождать. Их вызвала старушка, сказала, дочка не встает. Когда увидели, что там, стошнило и его, и доктора. Говорит, эта дочка не просто заживо разложилась от сыпи. Не смейся, но он сказал «мутировала». Скорая часто пересекается с полицией, в своем районе всех знают. Один водителю проболтался, что если дверь не открывают, то им велят сообщать на участок, а там вызывают спецназ или военных. Уже было несколько раз, когда из квартиры вырывалась жуткая тварь и убивала тех, кто на дороге оказался. Говорят, днем они из подъездов не выбегали, прятались обратно, где их и загоняли. А одна ночью выскочила на улицу, так и не поймали. Говорят…»

Из маленьких деревень, где осталось по пятьдесят человек, часть стянулась в села покрупнее, как Верхний Бор. Организовать оборону и поправить заборы малыми силами оказалось невозможно.

«Какие каналы у вас ловит? Центральные не показывают уже два дня. И радио тоже. Страшно, Никита, Москва молчит».

«Мы живем в больнице, домой отвозят на служебном два раза в месяц. Пуфика пришлось отдать маме, в больницу его не пустят. А жаль, хоть бы стресс снимали. Пищевая промышленность работает, а то передохли бы с голоду».

«Надо было напроситься с вами в деревню вместе с мамой, медики везде нужны. Может, правда, до вас не дойдет. Я не чувствую, что мы хоть кого-то спасаем. Мы же ничего не можем сделать, если сыпь пошла – летальность 100%. Это все бессмысленно».

«На улицах солдаты, выходить запрещено. Пайки жителям развозят по графику под охраной. В сети столько видео с монстрами… У тебя грузится, или скрины кинуть? Там наши улицы. Маме страшно ночевать одной. Говорит, после заката Пуфик шипит с подоконника, будто по двору что-то бродит».

«Привезли раненных солдат. В перевязочной сказали: парни будто с медведем подрались. После операции их отправили на карантин. Пробуют экспериментировать с лекарствами. От укусов тварей еще и идет заражение крови. Это как если тебя укусит разложившийся труп».

«Хорошо было бы сбежать из города с мамой и Пуфиком, но дороги перекрыты, и междугородние автобусы не ходят».

«Проводят тест на иммунность среди медиков. Теперь носим нашивки. Знаешь, сколько наших уже умерло? Мои одногруппницы, преподаватели. Хоть бы тест был точным, сил нет бояться».

«Контактировавших больше не привозят, только раненых. Много огнестрела, но их везут в другие больницы. Люди как с цепи сорвались, громят магазины. А раненых монстрами – к нам. В инфекционное людей свозят уже умирать. Госпиталь оцепили военными».

«Охрана пригодилась. Какая-то тварь приползла ночью во двор госпиталя, солдаты ее расстреляли. Я сама видела, из окна. Все видели, кто не спал. Мы не смогли понять, чем оно было раньше».

«Превращение в чудовищ признано нашим главой оборонного ведомства. Из Москвы давно не выходили с обращением. Глава нашего минздрава издал приказ: в больницы свозить только тихо умирающих, начинающих превращаться забирают и уничтожают военные. Кто-то слил приказ в сеть. Головы полетят, но поздно: люди не будут обращаться в больницы. Как зачистить город, если жители за железными дверьми мутируют? Из любого окна может что-то свалиться на голову. Ночью никто даже без комендантского часа не выйдет. Кто умеет – прикрутили ставни на окна и даже колючую проволоку. По новостям показывали ополченцев: жители устанавливают заграждения во дворах или на подъездах и дежурят. Полиция даже разрешение на оружие не проверяет».

***

Сообщение с городом оборвалось совершенно неожиданно, когда пропало электричество. Сотовая связь проработала пару часов за счет аккумуляторов ближайшей базовой станции и тоже исчезла. Никита даже не успел отправить сообщение, что у него все хорошо. Почта давно не работала.

– Что-то долго электрики не едут из райцентра, – шептались родители Никиты в тревожной темноте, надеялись, но помощь так и не пришла.

Верхний Бор оказался отрезан от большого мира до конца зимы.


	3. Глава 3, в которой наконец-то появляются военные

Март. Воинская часть где-то посреди сибирской тайги

Март выдался не очень холодным, но снежным. Скопившиеся на ветках деревьев сугробы то и дело обрушивались вниз, обсыпая человека и забиваясь за воротник, стоило неосторожно задеть ветку. Снег прикрывал подлесок, делающий тайгу такой труднопроходимой летом. Коряги он превращал в настоящие капканы, в которых можно было сломать ногу зимой. Если бы не близкая воинская часть, Лариса чувствовала бы себя в сравнении с лесом совсем маленькой. Она потянула носом: весной еще даже не пахло.

«Не пора ли жечь масленицу?» – шутили все, кроме патрульных: месиво на дорогах и опушках доставило бы им массу проблем. Шутка ли – провести несколько часов в промокших берцах. Не скажешь же: «Эй, командир, я метнусь в казарму, переобуюсь?» Да и продразверстка могла увязнуть по проселочным дорогам, размесив до деревень метровые колеи. Снег все сглаживал.

«Нет бы за неделю стаяло и высохло, и голову бы людям не морочило», – несбыточно помечтала Лариса, по колено проваливаясь в рыхлый снег. Под деревьями он лежал еще дольше, иногда даже до конца апреля.

Заставившая свернуть с тропы темная масса оказалась свежерухнувшим сухостоем, а не разложившейся медвежьей тушей.

– Четвертый, что у тебя? – зашипела рация.

Снова шли легкие помехи. Понять их причину связисты не смогли и всерьез считали, что эфир глушит неустановленный противник. 

– Все чисто, упавшее дерево, – отозвалась Лариса, осматривая белоснежный до рези в глазах снег. Только крестики птичьих следов. Охотники давно ничего не приносили. Но отсутствие рядом крупной – и опасной! – живности всех радовало.

Лариса потерла перчатками заледеневшие щеки. Над головой зашуршали ветки, стряхивая на землю хлопья снега. Лариса отпрыгнула назад, сжав свободную руку в кулак. Инструктор рекомендовал сбивать прыгнувшую белку или куницу ударом руки, а не бестолково замахиваться на мелкого зверька прикладом. Еще по-зимнему серая белочка сердито обстрекотала человека и взбежала на макушку ели. Кровь встреча разогнала отлично.

– Беличий суп... – проводила Лариса животное взглядом, но не попыталась подстрелить. За охоту на мелочевку во время патрулирования давали трое суток гауптвахты. Исключение составлял разве что козел или лось. Или медведь-шатун, не оставлявший выбора. У рядового солдата было мало шансов попасть по белке, но много – привлечь шумом кого покрупнее или зря перевести патроны.

Ни одной монстробелки вживую пока никто не видел, ими пугали только из европейской части страны. Зато в лес регулярно прибегали стаи бродячих собак. А иногда и уже не собак. Патрульным приказывали, не разбираясь, косить плотную стаю из автоматов, а от рассредоточенной забираться на дерево и вызывать подмогу. После первых двух потерь жалеть собак перестали. А солдаты принялись старательно делать вид, что разучились стрелять, чтобы их не посылали за стены. 

А еще где-то в лесу бродили волки – первые кандидаты на продолжение заразной цепочки. В берлогах спали медведи, и что делать с настолько крупным монстром, никто не знал. Старшие офицеры до хрипоты спорили, стоит ли из-за таких редких встреч отправлять в патруль по двое.

Год назад Лариса демонстрировала шляпки для магазинчика одногруппницы, гуляла с фотоаппаратом по лесу и гадала, зачем отдавать торговому вузу пять лет, если приходится собирать букеты. Зимой, когда почти все закрылось, она откликнулась на призыв быть хорошей дочерью и вернуться «домой» под защиту высоких заборов с колючей проволокой. А теперь ежедневно проходила по лесу с автоматом наперевес в надежде никого не встретить. Жизнь менялась так стремительно, что давно перестала казаться реальной.

Воинская часть №326-057 осталась резервной из-за своей удаленности. А потом просто осталась. Целой.

Дорогами к ней приходили люди, лесом – все остальные. Автомобильная трасса в маршрут Ларисы не входила, ее охраняли укрепленные позиции на случай организованной попытки захвата ради продовольствия и оружия. Ларисе достались кусок леса и вырубки. Ее уже пересекали заячьи следы, радуя сердце: последняя продовольственная разведка закончилась провалом, деревенские несколько раз выстрелили в воздух и заявили из-за забора, что еще живы, а значит, без боя ничего не отдадут. Солдаты конкретно из этой части еще не пали до грабежей, но пайки уже урезали. Каждый надеялся, что до «блокадного Ленинграда» дело не дойдет.

Лариса привычно разглядывала следы по обеим сторонам грунтовки и думала, что летом работать станет сложнее, а зверью устраивать засады в высокой траве и кустах – проще.

Заяц, заяц, какая-то птица... Лариса поднесла к лицу холодную рацию.

– Часть, прием. Четвертый маршрут, человеческие следы. Обувь не форменная. Вероятно, мужчина, – сравнила она размер следа со своим. – Вышел из леса на дорогу. 

– Четвертый, принято. В какую сторону направляется нарушитель?

«Я что, чертов индейский следопыт? Тут патруль каждый день топчет», – хотелось ответить Ларисе.

– В... противоположную от базы? – постаралась она ответить с уверенностью, которой не испытывала. – Если потом не развернулся.

Связистка сделала паузу, сверяясь с планом перемещений: он уменьшал вероятность случайно подстрелить друг друга среди деревьев. С поправкой на безалаберность.

– Четвертый, дойдите до вырубки и проверьте. Там никого не должно быть. Если посторонний – вы знаете, что делать.

Лариса выключила рацию и натянула респиратор. Знать-то она знала, да только ей не приходилось еще действовать по протоколу. Может, чудовища и были когда-то людьми, но их изменившийся облик позволял об этом не думать. Но обувь они уже не носили.

Предстояло вернуться с полпути. Возможно, из-за какого-нибудь самоубийцы, решившего сбежать из части. Как будто его бы стали удерживать насильно.

«Так, кажется, вот тут след не форменной обуви... Точно, идет от нас. Неужели вышлют отряд по тревоге, как раньше?».

– Четвертый, – зашипела рация. – К вам направлено подкрепление. Найдите нарушителя. Отбой.

Как маленьких детей, командование пугало солдат, что в захлестнувшей страну анархии и разрухе часть может стать мишенью для нападения, а значит, нельзя терять бдительность. Но с каждой неделей становилось все сложнее представить, что где-то есть настолько хорошо организованные группы с бронетехникой. Кроме других воинских частей. Спутниковая связь и аварийные генераторы еще работали, и старшие офицеры знали, что происходит в мире. Пусть их и отрезали от этого мира сотни километров недружелюбной тайги и опустевшие дороги.

Лариса перекинула автомат вперед и решительно побрела по следу, отчаянно надеясь никого не найти. Через глухо бухающую в ушах кровь доносилось поскрипывание под ногами и стук дятла.

В самом конце вырубки на пеньке сидел обессиленный и замерзший почти до синевы нарушитель. Даже чаем из термоса не грелся. И похоже, медленно засыпал на морозе. Ни пилы, ни топора рядом с ним не было, только тощая спортивная сумка.

– Не двигаться! – скомандовала Лариса, направив на человека автомат. Ей вдруг стало жарко.

Нарушитель встрепенулся и повел себя как истинный гражданский: подпрыгнул на пне, обернулся и поднял руку, хотя его об этом не просили. Лариса вспомнила советские фильмы про Великую отечественную войну: фраза «Хенде хох!» подошла бы к ситуации как никогда.

– Не двигаться! – рявкнула Лариса, подражая папочке-офицеру и чувствуя пробуждение семейной паранойи. – Кто такой?

– Я из В-верхнего Б-бора, из деревни, – сглотнул парень; по голосу – не старше Ларисы. – А в-вы из части, да?

– Угу, – подтвердила Лариса.

«Знает о нас, подозрительно».

– Что под курткой? – прищурилась Лариса, потому что второй рукой парень придерживал выпирающий бугор на животе.

«Грыжа? Бомба? Ребенок?».

– Это кошка, – смутился нарушитель и убрал руку. Бугор тут же принялся сползать.

– Да ну? – не поверила Лариса. – Расстегни куртку. Медленно.

Парень послушался, не сводя завороженного взгляда с автомата. Из ворота куртки высунулась взлохмаченная мордочка и сонно осмотрелась. Лариса слегка выдохнула.

– Оружие есть?

– Нож. В кармане, – попытался указать парень рукой.

Лариса нахмурилась – рука поднялась обратно.

– Заблудился? – спросила она доброжелательным тоном партизана, встретившего в лесу бойца вермахта.

– Да? Наверное. Я не знаю, – промямлил парень.

– Ты один?

– Д-да.

– Куда ты шел? – подсказала Лариса.

– А, к вам, – чуть расслабился парень.

– Зачем?

– Больше некуда, – похоже, с каждой секундой «пленный» все сильнее жалел о своем решении.

– Что с Верхним Бором? – задала Лариса вопрос, и так догадываясь.

Парень замолчал.

Лариса прикинула направление. В стороне от вырубки действительно было такое село. Жители его окопались, рассчитывая продержаться своими силами, но появлению живых военных вроде бы даже обрадовались, пообещали посадить побольше всего и даже обменять весенние излишки продуктов. Просили только присылать иногда человека для обмена новостями. Людям не хотелось оставаться в мире одним.

– Медленно одной рукой стяни шарф и покажи шею, – как можно мягче велела Лариса, не убирая напряженный палец со спускового крючка.

Парень окоченевшими и плохо гнущимися пальцами кое-как справился, обнажив кожу. Лариса отсчитала несколько ударов собственного сердца.

– Положи кошку на землю, подними полы куртки и повернись, чтобы я видела, что у тебя нет оружия.

Парень послушно выполнил приказ. Лариса опустила автомат.

– Одевайся, бери свою сумку и пошли.

– Куда? – растерялся парень.

– В часть, – огрызнулась Лариса, внутри ее потряхивало. – Тут еще что-то есть?

Парень засуетился, промахиваясь в молнии и не зная, что зараженных гражданских патруль обязан убивать на месте.

– Это четвертый, нарушитель взят под стражу. Молодой мужчина, из оружия нож. Говорит, что шел из Верхнего Бора к нам, прием.

– Четвертый, вас поняли. Доставьте на карантин. Что с селом?

Лариса посмотрела на парня. Он с трудом выдавил из себя:

– Сыпь.

***

От одной мысли о близости укрепленного и теплого жилья Никита словно отогрелся, отдохнул и оказался готов отправиться туда вприпрыжку, так что патрульной пришлось на него цыкнуть и напугать, что зверомонстры в поисках человечины выходят из-за деревьев и днем. Зыркала по сторонам она при этом с таким видом, будто подозревала, что за Никитой по кустам крадется вражеский отряд. Напряжение сняло прибывшее на лыжах подкрепление из солдат в зимних маскхалатах. Прочесав кусочек леса, они не обнаружили других человеческих следов, зато расставили силки.

В фильмах, когда спасатели находили натерпевшегося бед человека, его укутывали в одеяло, поили горячим чаем и заботливо спрашивали, как самочувствие. И подбадривали, обязательно подбадривали и говорили, что все будет хорошо, и что он теперь в безопасности.

Горячего чаю Никите действительно налили и поинтересовались, дойдет ли сам. На этом сервис закончился, а кружку помакали в снег и повесили на рюкзак с брезгливым видом под жаркий спор, вымерзнет ли зараза, если оставить посуду на пеньке и завтра забрать.

– Кошка-то тебе зачем? – глухо посмеялся один из патрульных через респиратор.

Объяснять, что это последний бабушкин подарок, Никита постеснялся.

– Они, как бы… Зараженных чуют. Шипят…

Патрульные засмеялись, вспугнув с веток снегирей.

– Я сам видел, – набычился Никита. – Эту кошку дали, чтобы меня в лесу не сожрали.

Командир веселье поддержал, а потом шепнул Ларисе:

– Доложи майору. На всякий случай.

В детстве Никита, разумеется, видел базу только издали: с местными ребятишками они подбирались к забору из колючей проволоки и глазели на караульных и проезжающие автомобили. Так что он не мог бы сказать, как она выглядела раньше, но ряды проволоки точно стали гуще, и появились новые пристройки с пулеметами на крышах. Часть щетинилась оружием, как крепость.

У ворот КПП Никита осознал, что в глазах очень многих людей кошка не имеет большой цены, особенно беспородная. Тем более, когда вокруг сотнями умирали люди. Он запаниковал. Когда он уже решился попытаться разжалобить кого-нибудь трогательной историей о последнем бабушкином подарке и закрутил головой в поисках самого участливого из хмурых лиц, патрульная протянула руки.

– Давайте, я возьму. Потом заберете. Если выживете.

Никита облегченно выдохнул и позволил отделить себя от отряда без споров. В здание за ним последовали только два вооруженных бойца и молодой парень в белом халате, велевший раздеться и в первую очередь проверивший на отсутствие сыпи и вшей.

От окутывающего тепла и чувства, что он наконец-то в безопасности, организм перестал выжимать из себя силы, и у Никиты резко закружилась голова; ему пришлось схватиться за край стола и подождать, пока в глазах посветлеет. Вошедший капитан порывался начать допрос немедленно, но за Никиту вступился медик:

– Он же сознание сейчас потеряет! Горячее питье, еда…

Капитан позыркал, но удалился отдавать приказы кому-то другому. Медик дождался, пока принесут паек, сел напротив, терзая шариковую ручку, и взял на себя роль хорошего полицейского:

– В последние две недели у вас были контакты с зараженными людьми или животными на расстоянии менее трех метров или более, но в закрытом помещении?

Никита глянул исподлобья, молча и жадно поглощая из металлической миски горячее варево, показавшееся таким вкусным.

– Мы все равно узнаем, больны ли вы, – терпеливо продолжил медик. – Но если у вас был контакт, а вы не заболели, это даст основание признать вас условно иммунным.

По представлению Никиты, это давало повод его превентивно расстрелять, и на допросе он соврал вернувшемуся капитану, что жил в бане, поэтому и не заразился от своих родных. На остальные вопросы он отвечал угрюмо и скупо – атмосфера не располагала, хоть капитан и не стал направлять в глаза лампу, как в фильмах.

– Сколько дней прошло с появления сыпи в селе? Вы знаете, как болезнь туда пришла? Кто-нибудь его покидал? Кто-нибудь приезжал? Вы знаете число погибших? Как уничтожали тела?

Вещи у Никиты отобрали, выдав изношенную форму, по-солдатски обрили голову, и на три недели заперли на карантине. Из развлечений в его распоряжении оказались книги в светлое время суток и возможность пялиться в потолок начиная с сумерек.

– Экономим керосин, – предупредил дежурный, закрывая за Никитой дверь на ключ. – Электричества нет.

В почти арестантской камере в принципе почти ничего не было кроме книжной полки, жесткой кровати, и ведра с тазом вместо санузла. Окно Никиты выходило на забор, и там не происходило ровным счетом ничего интересного, кроме сидящих среди «колючек» птичек.

Раз в три дня в застекленное окошечко в двери изголодавшимся вампиром скребся медик и просил предъявить шею. Через две недели он убедился, что помирать Никита не собирается, и выдал новое развлечение: рукописный бланк подробной анкеты.

– Вы тут живете, что ли? – удивился Никита. – Тут всего один врач?

– Нет, дежурим по очереди, – усмехнулся парень в белом халате. – И я фельдшер. Так сюда врача и пустили, заразится еще. Вдумчиво заполните к моменту выписки.

– Мы найдем вам применение, – пробормотал сам себе Никита, читая пункты:

«Какие должности вы занимали ранее? Какие обязанности исполняли? Как долго?

Подчеркните верное. Умеете ли вы:

готовить/печь/шить/ремонтировать обувь/водить транспорт категории A B C D/ ремонт. автотранспорт/ремонт. электронику/работать сваркой/охотиться/рыбачить/оказывать мед. помощь/ухаживать за домашним скотом/ездить на лошади/пахать и сеять/ухаживать за овощными и плодовыми культурами/косить траву.

Разбираетесь ли вы в съедобных грибах, ягодах, лекарственных растениях Сибири?

Приходилось ли вам преподавать в учебных заведениях: средних/профессиональных/высших?

Умеете ли вы стрелять? Из какого оружия? Имеете ли вы разряд по стрельбе?

Служили ли вы в армии? В каких войсках? Звание, должность?»

Никита честно подписал «военная кафедра, один раз дали пострелять из автомата» и гордо подчеркнул ремонт автотранспорта, права категории В и уход за скотиной. Вариантов, связанных с торговлей, почему-то не оказалось.

– Кто не работает, тот не ест? – пошутил он, показывая доктору анкету.

Тот без улыбки кивнул:

– У нас слишком много людей и слишком мало продуктов.

Запоздало, словно не с ним все это происходило, до Никиты дошло, что кроме кошки, возможно, у него никого больше не осталось. О судьбе заболевших родных он не спрашивал, и так зная, что лекарства нет. Безделье душевному равновесию не способствовало: оставалось слишком много времени думать о родителях, бабушке и Алине. Особенно о ее последних письмах. Никита не считал, что она стала бы преувеличивать или целенаправленно лгать на подобные темы. А если такое творилось в городе в Сибири… Может быть, Сахалин, Камчатка, Алтай или Якутия еще и уцелели, успели изолироваться. Но не остальные регионы. Лежа в темноте на узкой железной койке, Никита перебирал в голове все, что знал о других странах и продумывал: где и как могли уцелеть люди? Точно не в Европе и США. Но, может быть, Африка или удаленные островки в океане? Может быть, островитяне ничего не заметят. Не узнают, что в мире больше не осталось людей. Ну, перестали приплывать бледнолицые на железных лодках, папуасам же лучше. Ни самолетов, ни поездов, ни машин. Должно быть, в мире стало очень тихо.


	4. Глава 4, в которой Никита теряет все

Февраль. Село Верхний Бор

Мама и бабушка Никиты и раньше хорошо ладили, а на почве сельского хозяйства окончательно спелись и вовсю строили планы на весну и лето: выменять у соседей ягнят, поросят, а потом оставить теленка и все лето косить и сажать. Держать косу обещали научить даже Никиту, так, чтобы он не отрезал себе случайно ногу. Работы оказалось гораздо больше, чем выпадало в юности: дрова наколи, воды наноси, снег почисти, со стиркой помоги (в ледяной воде полоскать, между прочим!). Если он и получил какую-то выгоду от переезда, то только трехразовое домашнее питание.

Электричество в деревне в начале зимы еще оставалось, как и проводная телефонная связь, хотя сами телефоны стояли не в каждом доме. Счастливые обладатели пользовались ими все охотнее, опасаясь ходить по гостям. Выбираться в магазины и на почту все же приходилось, хотя туда пускали по одному человеку, а продукты протягивали едва ли не на лопате. Детей перестали возить в школу из соседних деревень и воинской части. Но у всех рядом жили родственники, включая немощных стариков, а дети регулярно сбегали поиграть даже под угрозой ремня. Поэтому к тому моменту, когда жители забеспокоились, что давно не видели своего соседа, сыпь расползлась далеко. В первом «сыпном» доме Верхнего Бора закутанные в противопчелиные костюмы и респираторы участковый и фельдшер обнаружили того самого соседа, пожираемого болезнью. Он уже слег, и даже не понадобилось самоубийственно подходить вплотную для постановки диагноза. Продолжать разговор делегаты предпочли со двора.

– Его в лесу что-то цапнуло, – плакала жена больного, обнимая покрытых сыпью детей. – Думали, может обойдется. Побоялись, что нас из деревни выгонят.

В средние века чумной дом бы сожгли вместе с жителями. В лучшем случае – с предварительно умерщвленными. В двадцать первом веке даже в глубинке не нашлось никого, кто взял бы на себя такую ответственность.

– Нас потом самих… – предупредил участковый.

– Предлагаю изолировать их в доме. Перевозить в медпункт смысла нет, мы им ничем помочь не можем, а он может понадобиться другим, – безжалостно отрезал фельдшер.

– Оставим их умирать? – вспомнил глава сельсовета статью «оставление в опасности».

– Если обессилят – будем приносить еду на крыльцо. Если найдем добровольцев. Предлагаете в таких смешных средствах защиты туда Нину кинуть?

Остальные покачали головами, жалея беглую медсестру и как человека, и как ценный ресурс.

– А где пес? – спохватился участковый, которого сегодня еще не облаивали.

– Ушел умирать, – высунулся из дома старший ребенок.

Делегация отшатнулась от дома и от пустой будки.

– А если он… превратился? – тревожно оглянулся глава, пытаясь нервно погладить усы и натыкаясь пальцами на медицинскую повязку.

– Монстры – это антинаучно, – укорил его фельдшер. – Просто идиоты запугивают народ в интернете. Развлечение у них такое.

– Да-да, – покивал глава, решив тайком отправить участкового искать труп по кустам вокруг участка.

Результата это не принесло, только адреналиновые всплески от каждой вспархивающей птички и бородатую шутку «нет тела – нет дела».

Через неделю изуродованное болезнью тело само вылезло из своего логова и пронеслось по деревне, кидаясь на не успевших убраться с дороги и спрятаться за воротами людей и животных. Собаки разбегались от него, как от бешеного. Пока на крики обулись и выбежали местные охотники, пока достали ружья, пока загнали тварь по улицам, она ворвалась в несколько недостаточно укрепленных дворов, разорвала двух человек и тяжело ранила четверых, пытавшихся отбить родных и сумевших зарубить монстро-пса топорами и вилами.

Деревня в одно мгновение будто вымерла. Сорвавшийся глава сельсовета кричал, брызжа слюной, что никакой демократии больше не будет, и отправил фельдшера при поддержке участкового осматривать каждого человека в каждом доме, в первую очередь на пути следования пса-монстра. Избежавшие нападения жители горячо поддерживали принудительную изоляцию укушенных, а самые сердобольные обещали приносить во двор воду из колонки. Раненных собак застрелили на месте, а труп монстра оттащили к брошенному разваленному дому на отшибе, чтобы сжечь. Запятнанную телегу решили оставить, мрачно переговариваясь «не в последний раз, раз уж началось». Такие болезни редко забирали одного.

Едва ли не половина деревни высыпала по пути следования похоронной процессии или подошла к костру, чтобы убедиться: слухи не врали. Сыпь приносит не только мучительную смерть. Потому что собаку это существо напоминало отдаленно и только верхней частью.

– Мне плохо! – объявила ветеринар, без трепета кастрирующая любой скот, а теперь принявшаяся массировать себе грудную клетку под ключицей. – У меня галлюцинации. Это существо из одного фильма, который я как-то смотрела, вот и все.

– Такое с длинными кривыми лапами, зубами, как у кабарги, и пастью до хвоста? – уточнил фельдшер.

– Да.

– Пойдемте выпьем, коллега, потому что я его тоже вижу.

Тело сожгли, отчаянно крестя и жалея, что еще в советские годы в селе снесли церковь – существо всем своим антинаучным видом требовало ведра святой воды. В толпе на полном серьезе перешептывались, стоит ли забивать умершим от сыпи кол в сердце, чтобы не выбрались обратно из могил. Даже фельдшер не стал поднимать за такие слова на смех.

– А представляете, если корова? Полтонны с клыками… Хорошо, что они по стайкам сидят...

– Медведя из ружья укладывал, и корову застрелю, – пообещал местный медвежатник и ушел организовывать остальных охотников в ополчение.

Всех раненых разместили в клубе, приспособив его комнаты под инфекционное отделение, а семьям запретили выходить из домов.

Через два дня умер «нулевой пациент», и его отвезли на кладбище на той самой телеге.

– Вот же какой ты скотиной оказался, а, – сплюнул рядом с могилой бывший одноклассник умершего. – Сколько лет тебя знал, никогда бы не подумал. Теперь все перемрем.

– Не все, – влезла троюродная тетка покойного, баба Груня. – Имувитет у кого есть, тот не помрет!

Судя по решительно стиснутой клюке, пережить она собиралась по меньшей мере половину деревни.

На въездах в населенный пункт вывесили красные тряпки в качестве предупреждения. Красными же лоскутами пометили все дома, в которых обнаружили сыпь. Алые пятна на фоне снега смотрелись, как отметины на коже.

Один из укушенных так и не заболел, и главной его проблемой стала оставленная монстром-псом большая плохо заживающая рана на бедре, с которой его в другое время давно бы отправили в райцентр.

Посреди одной февральской ночи неожиданно пропало электричество и больше не появилось. Не освещаемые больше фонарями улицы погрузились во тьму, а жители – в страх и отчаяние. Сотовая связь пропала, а по стационарному телефону райцентр – поселок городского типа – больше не отвечал.

Крепкие ворота, заколоченные подворотни, ставни на окнах и экстренно заточенные топорами верхушки заборов создавали иллюзию защиты от соседей-нелюдей. Однако выяснилось, что коровы и овцы очень даже легко заражаются и начинают есть друг друга и пытаться проломить стенки стаек, примыкающих к соседним участкам. Шерсть мешала увидеть у животных высыпания на коже.

На цепь посадили всех уцелевших собак.

Прошел слух, что кошки – божьи твари, чувствуют вселяющихся с сыпью чертей и предупреждают любимых хозяев. Ценность кошек выросла невероятно.

– Пошли, Мусенька, коровку кормить, – подхватывала бабушка Никиты свою любимицу перед походом в стайку, и даже пробовала цеплять на мордочку маску, но Муся сопротивлялась.

Глава сельсовета стал выходить из дома исключительно с «персом» жены. Породистый, привитый, привезенный из города кот сидел на руках, не желая морозить белоснежные лапы о плебейский снег, и взирал на людей так, что всем встречным становилось неловко за свой потертый вид. Кота тут же окрестили «главным эпидемиологом».

Из тех, у кого дома хранилось оружие подходящего калибра, не все умели метко стрелять. Еще меньше согласилось нести дозор. У единиц хватало духу выстрелить в изменившегося человека. Никто не взял на себя решение врываться в дома и убивать заболевших.

Фельдшера и медсестру перестали брать на осмотры «сыпных», запоздало сообразив, насколько от медиков зависит само существование любого поселения.

Несколько человек покончило с собой.

На домах, отказавшихся впускать проверку, повесили черные тряпки. Некоторые их срывали, но глава сельсовета в ярости лично нарисовал на их воротах кресты черной краской, ненадолго передав кота на хранение участковому. Представителя силовых структур глава брал с собой в качестве второго талисмана, чтобы жители ограничивались исключительно угрозами «пальнуть за произвол».

Первым от «рук» монстров-людей погиб охотник-медвежатник: отправился проведать соседа.

– Василич, мать твою, сиди дома. Сдохнем все без врача! – напустился председатель на фельдшера, отвязывающего лайку во дворе охотника.

– Жалко. Он говорил – настоящая, обученная, любой след берет, – погладил фельдшер собаку, тоскливо вглядывающуюся в сторону, куда ушел хозяин.

А тот так и лежал на чужом крыльце, разорванный собственным соседом. Дальше в доме лежало чудовище, спрятавшееся обратно от солнца и расстрелянное прибежавшими охотниками, и его мать, почти уже не встававшая из-за сыпи.

Наблюдение подтвердилось: монстры боялись прямых солнечных лучей.

– Может, сразу с домами сжигать? Днем. Все равно никто здесь селиться не станет, – обсуждали на площади перед магазином, держась подальше друг от друга и прогоняя тех, кто пришел без маски.

– Чтоб деревня сгорела?! Совсем рехнулся, старый!

– Да я младше тебя!

– А давайте сперва стены водой обольем? Зима, может, огонь не перекинется по льду-то…

Из пламени твари принялись выбегать на улицу охотнее.

К четвертой неделе от обнаружения «нулевого пациента» отчаянных голов для проверок не осталось, фельдшер заболел и самоизолировался дома, оставив медпункт ветеринару.

– Василич, не бросай! – причитали жители, и фельдшер хладнокровно пообещал давать устные консультации, пока не сляжет. Через два дня сыпь проявилась у ветеринара.

– Мы вам инструкцию напишем, куда что прикладывать, – пообещала она, велев заколотить медпункт, пока односельчане не разграбили. – Возьмете книги у Василича, не хуже научитесь, он на тройки заканчивал.

Беглую медсестру, как последнюю надежду, глава сельсовета велел не выпускать из дома, пока эпидемия не пройдет. Чтобы было, кому лечить выживших.

Жители перестали выходить даже во дворы, забрав в сени птицу и уцелевшую живность. В темных избах давили страх и темнота.

– Мусенька, как же нам с тобой сходить за водичкой? – сокрушалась бабушка.

Колодцы и колонки располагались недалеко друг от друга для тихих, мирных времен. После появления монстров расстояние оказалось непреодолимым.

С соседями мама Никиты запрещала общаться всем близким еще до обнаружения заболевшего, но сыпь все же проскользнула. Как мама подозревала – от коровы к бабушке.

– Крысы, должно быть, – бормотал отец, разглядывая в зеркало свою красную шею.

А в одно очень солнечное утро родители подняли Никиту с постели, впихнули в руки легкую сумку с вещами, нож, Мусю и велели идти к близкой воинской части.

– Если Мусенька начнет шипеть – лезь на дерево, – гладила его бабушка по спине. – И ты ее не бросай. Память будет.

– С ума сошли?! Помирать так с семьей, а не в лесу, – сопротивлялся Никита, пока отец выталкивал его за дверь.

– Ты пока на тот свет не собираешься. Иди, скажи, чтобы прислали помощь. Скажи, мы очень просим.

– Позвонить же можно!

– Может быть, – пожал плечами отец. – Только разве что председатель знает куда. Но, сдается, в лесу сейчас безопаснее, чем на улице. Иди огородами. Как в детстве бегал. До оврага, по дороге до вырубки и налево. Смотри, не сворачивай. До темноты, главное, дойди. А мы тебя ждать будем.

Мама просто тихо плакала.

Узкую проселочную дорогу к вырубке не чистили, и за время изоляции деревни от мира к ней всего один раз подъехал военный патруль, предлагая дружбу и бартер. И когда Никита проплутал почти до самого вечера, то теряя дорогу, то снова находя, греясь о спрятанную под курткой кошку, а потом вышел на вырубку, он от усталости уже крепко сомневался, что пришел куда надо. И свернул не в ту сторону.


	5. Глава 5, в которой святые коты спасают человечество

Март. Воинская часть

Про кошек-экстрасенсов Лариса как бы невзначай сообщила через взводного сразу же по прибытию: мол, слух забавный, не доложить ли начальству.

Согласовывать действия со штабом округа давно не требовалось, и на следующий же день Лариса увидела, как в деревню на лыжах и снегоходах отправился большой отряд, включая часть патрульных и дежурных медиков. Оставшимся не полагалось задавать вопросов. Только проверить маршрут, через который пролегала дорога, и ждать. Ларисе казалось, что вдалеке слышится стрельба.

Отряд вернулся через несколько дней, проверив каждый дом и эвакуировав три десятка человек на карантин. Деревню торопливо зачистили, пока чудовища не расползлись по лесу. За деревьями тарахтел проезжавший в обе стороны транспорт и мычал скот – военные торопились вывезти все ценное.

– Ну и правильно, не поторопишься – скотина с голоду сдохнет, – погрел руки о кружку немолодой сержант Петро, до недавнего времени тоже бывший «гражданским». – Все вывезут: и еду, и дрова, и одежду. Мертвым они ни к чему.

«А с жителями что?» – Лариса не спрашивала.

«Большой костер в клубе», – буркнула она мысленно сама себе, пожевала и спросила:

– Вы же с взводным на короткой ноге?

– Что ты, – неубедительно открестился тот.

Сослуживцы навострили уши и оторвались от своих дел.

– Да ладно, не прибедняйтесь. Скажите честно: когда из Бора сообщили о сыпи?

– Никогда, – огорошил ее сержант. – Наши сами поняли, по тряпкам на воротах. А боровчане думали, что, если по домам сидеть, то обойдется. Глупо, – задумчиво добавил он.

– Они нам что, не доверяли?

– Еще бы, – хохотнул он. – Боялись, что заберем все их добро, а деревню спалим.

– Иронично, – весело Ларисе не было. – Никого хоть не поставят к стенке за мародерство в мирное время?

– Кто знает? Приказом изымать все необходимое разрешили, но военное положение никто не объявлял… Могут и полковника звания лишить. Зато привезли много птицы, сам видел. И немного скота, который по одиночке стоял... Продержимся…

– Сплетни разносите? – заглянул в кубрик взводный, заставив всех подскочить.

– Никак нет, товарищ капитан, обмениваемся новостями!

– Новости – это хорошо. Новостей теперь много, – капитан заглянул в чайник и налил себе варева из веток лесной малины, заменявшей теперь чай. – Тоже слышал занятную: по спутнику передали, что есть надежный способ выявлять иммунитет. Жаль, у нас нет реактивов. Посылали бы в патруль одних иммунных!

Лариса тепло улыбнулась заботливом капитану, так много думавшему о безопасности подчиненных. Эту новость она слышала от отца еще два месяца назад.

– ...отменили бы карантин, а то две недели прохлаждаетесь.

Лариса перестала улыбаться.

Кошку она запустила в кубрик, решив в случае проверки сделать вид, что животное пришло из части. Несколько крысоловов по ней беспрепятственно бегало, и за ними никто не следил: не болеют, и ладно. Кошка никуда уходить не пожелала и несколько дней безнаказанно объедала соскучившихся по развлечениям солдат. При фразе «шухер, взводный идет!» фантик, веревочка и от природы молчаливая кошка мгновенно прятались. На всякий случай.

Как долго смеялся командир части полковник Бударин, услышав о кошках-разведчиках, Лариса так и не узнала. Но могла представить, что ее отец, майор Смирнов, потирал руки, горя желанием проверить слух, а политрук майор Степаненко крутил пальцем у виска, создавая тем самым вселенскую гармонию. Крайними оказались младшие по званию: взводный с непроницаемым лицом вернулся с посылкой, высыпал на стол несколько веревок, мешки, баночку с крошечными обрезками от мяса и спросил:

– У кого жила кошка?

Раздался нестройных хор голосов.

– Передаю приказ командира части: вернуться в Верхний Бор, поймать не менее пяти животных и проверить нелепый слух, будто кошки шипением предупреждают о близости заболевшего сыпью.

Бойцы зафыркали.

– Отставить смех. Несите полено, покажу, как надевать на кошек шлейки, если…

Провокационно торчащий из-под койки хвост стукнул по полу. В воздухе повисла напряженная тишина. Капитан присел и выудил Мусю.

– Отлично! – заявил он. – Кинь полено в печку, покажу на кошке. Смотрите, как делать повод из веревки. На шею петлю не вяжем, это не собака, задушится! Накидываем сзади на загривок, пропускаем под лапами…

Муся флегматично перенесла мастер-класс и принялась умываться.

Отправиться на охоту не повезло тем, чьи маршруты вплотную примыкали к Верхнему Бору. С заданием они справились быстро, больше времени потратив на дорогу: диковатые кошки протестовали против поездки в мешках, но отказывались сидеть на руках или лезть в шлейки. В казарме пятерых пленниц и пленников без затей рассадили по ящикам.

– Чтоб вы знали: кошкам положено куда-то в туалет ходить, – заявила патрульная Таня.

– Да выпусти, на улицу сходят.

– Чтобы нас за новыми послали? Иди ты!

– Эта же не убегает, – погладил один из патрульных по спинке занявшую табуретку Мусю: кошка была счастлива, что ее перестали неожиданно снимать с нагретого места и куда-нибудь запихивать при приближении начальства.

– Эта прикормленная. А те в шоке. Такое пережить, – вернулась Таня мрачной: ее маршрут заканчивался аккурат за огородами Верхнего Бора.

Лариса спросила шепотом:

– Как там?

– Как после налета. Пустые улицы. И кошки бегают. Они от нас прятались, это самые доверчивые за едой подошли, – Таня погладила высунувшуюся из ящика лапку и получила когтями по руке. – Представляю, как они напугались. Что там творилось...

– Все сожгли?

– Нет. На пепелище было бы не так страшно, как пустые дома. Без жителей. Но мы далеко не заходили, «покискискали» с краю и обратно.

Взводный кошек осмотрел на безопасном расстоянии, одобрил и приказал:

– А теперь проверим их на монстрах.

Патруль подавился возмущением.

– Товарищ капитан, а зачем тогда всех в Бору перебили?!

– Где мы сейчас монстра возьмем, в лесу?

– Да в лесу месяц проверять можно, я пока ни одного не видел!

– Не могли раньше кошек выдать?

– Отставить! – рявкнул капитан. – Я не сказал, что вы проверите. Сдать кошек разведке, они знают, где искать.

Бойцы помолчали.

– Разрешите обратиться?

– В Лощинке сыпь, – опередил капитан вопрос и вышел.

Лариса с неприятным осадком в душе подумала, что разведка прекрасно знала о состоянии дел в каждом из сел, а командование, включая ее отца, все это время выжидало.

Через два дня капитан Климов вернулся, небрежно помахивая Мусей.

– Чья кошка?

– Лариски, – сдали верные товарищи.

– Молодец! Зачислена на службу! – заявил капитан, вернул кошку, прикрепил приказ командира части на стену и ушел подальше, чтобы не слышать комментарии.

– Танечка, как закончишь материться, зачитай нам вслух, что там написали. С выражением, как ты умеешь! – попросил Петро.

– Комбат рехнулся, – прохрипела Таня, из любопытства первой припавшая к приказу. – «Способ проверен на живых монстрах… Отловить всех кошек в Верхнем Бору и других брошенных населенных пунктах, не причиняя вред… Зарегистрировать каждое животное… К каждому патрульному и разведчику прикрепить кошку… Отчеты по работе с животными сдавать по форме…» Это что, шутка?!

Патрульные бросились сами читать приказ, подозревая, что Таня издевается.

– В армии чувство юмора не положено, – назидательно сказал сержант и ушел к разведке, вместо постоянных маршрутов бегавшей с тайными поручениями куда пошлют. Благодаря солидному возрасту привилегий и доверия у Петро было больше, чем у молодежи. Тем более чем у вчерашних срочников, из которых и состояли в основном патруль да и население воинской части.

Вернулся Петро озадаченным. Машинально он искал по карманам давно отсутствующие сигареты.

– Значит так… Они правда проверяли кошек.

– Как?!

– А вот так! Подходишь к окну, тыкаешь в него кошкой и слушаешь: шипит или нет. А потом идешь в дом и проверяешь.

– А если кошка ошиблась?

– Для этого, – терпеливо посмотрел Петро на молодого солдатика, – у нас автоматы есть. Мужики говорят, что из десяти всего одна обманула. Из части почти всех кошек в разведку записали, кроме крысоловов.

– Но как же с кошкой работать? – не могли переварить новость патрульные. – Она же отвлекать будет. Погулять там или за птичкой побежит. Следи за ней, чтобы не удрала.

– Молитесь, чтобы нас не отправили их всех переловить, – поставил точку Петро.

Веселье по этому поводу царило и в части: всех механиков, автослесарей и отдыхающих охотников выстроили на вычищенном до асфальта плацу.

– Бойцы! – воодушевленно и громко обратился к ним полковник, внутренне ликуя. – Мы получили информацию: обнаружено животное, которое за версту… несколько метров чувствует тварей, в которых есть Болезнь! И это… – выдержал он паузу, – кошки!

Солдаты дружно фыркнул, кто-то хихикнул.

– Отставить смех! – полковник раньше тоже не чурался видео «с котиками». – Мы проверили информацию. Девять кошек и котов из десяти предупредили о монстрах шипением. Эти животные отобраны для постоянного несения службы.

Люди стали серьезнее. В их головы начали закрадываться мысли, что это все не розыгрыш.

– Как вы знаете, недавно сыпь уничтожила Верхний Бор. Там остались кошки! – продолжал между тем полковник. – И теперь перед вами стоит важная задача: придумать эффективные ловушки. Внимание: необходимо поймать их живыми и здоровыми! Нельзя прищемить лапу или хвост! Авторы лучших вариантов получат продуктовое поощрение!

– А сигареты? – выкрикнул один из механиков.

Полковник недобро посмотрел на бойца, в которого еще плохо вколотили дисциплину и субординацию.

– Сигареты – по желанию. Два дня сроку.

А пока умы думали, дежурные охотники и патрульные вернулись прочесывать Верхний Бор и подманивать самых доверчивых животных, сколько сумеют. Когда кошмар закончился, кошки вернулись в пустые дома. Заходить и даже заглядывать в темные провалы дверей солдатам оказалось страшно. Присутствовавшие тут же участники зачистки мрачно зыркали, сплевывали и заверяли, что не пропустили ни одной твари. Эти люди, стрелявшие в головы еще не обратившимся заболевшим, наглаживали выбежавших навстречу животных охотнее других, словно ища утешения.

***

В мастерских, штабе и казармах, склонившись над столами, все, жаждущие доппайка, изобретали ловушки.

– Подпираешь ящик палкой, кладешь приманку, ждешь. Когда кошка туда забирается, дергаешь за веревочку…

– Да этот примитив все сделают!

– А если они криво сделают, и не сработает? А мы – ровно!

– А мы дома кота ловили коробкой.

– Как?!

– Ставишь любую коробку, хоть и меньше кота, и ждешь. Он сам туда залезет. Как бы успеть накрыть…

– Давай подумаем…

– Коробку поставить под ящик, ящик подпереть палкой!

– Такого точно ни у кого не будет, комбат поржет.

– Зато мы старались.

В назначенное время полковник лично провел смотр ловушек.

– Давайте, хвалитесь, – кивнул он.

Доморощенные инженеры расставили ящики. С палками и привязанными к ним веревочками.

– А что это ваши ловушки одинаковые? – удивился полковник.

– Проверенные веками, – влез майор Степаненко.

– Да? Тогда и мы проверим, – махнул полковник рукой дежурному, и тот вынес кота.

– Егор Ильич, это же Мурзик, со склада, – возмутился отец Ларисы. – Он же на это не купится!

– Да? – отозвался полковник. – А ты предлагаешь набрать в штат одних дураков, а умных животных бросить в деревне умирать с голоду? Нам нужны лучшие бойцы! Отпускай!

Посаженный на плац Мурзик прошелся мимо ящиков с аппетитно пахнущей приманкой, подергал хвостом и посмотрел на людей, как на существ, заметно уступающих коту в интеллекте.

– Разбаловала его Машка, – углом рта зашептал Степаненко за спиной начальства. – Заелся.

Отец Ларисы угукнул. Проверять ловушки упитанным и умудренным опытом складским котом было неспортивно.

Мурзик прошелся дальше и уже собирался направиться на родной теплый склад, когда увидел её. Обыкновенную картонную коробку. Над ней не нависал никакой ящик, внутри не пахла подозрительно бесхозная еда. Коробка просто стояла. Коробочки Мурзик очень любил. В гробовой тишине он залез в нее целиком, потоптался, улегся и решил, что может уделить отдыху полчаса. Автор конструкции дернул за веревку, и коробку накрыла ее же собственная крышка, до этого просто висевшая откинутой. Соавтор коршуном кинулся из строя и накрыл ловушку собой.

– Главное – дернуть быстро, чтобы не выскочил, – пояснил он, вручая ревущую коробку полковнику.

– Молодцы! – убрал он руки за спину. – Обе схемы применить, отослать готовые ловушки в Верхний Бор. А кто не умеет их делать, тот шьет шлейки. Армия вас научила держать иголку? Кота вернуть на склад, он из внутреннего охранения.

Солдаты и гражданские с самыми прямыми руками принялись сколачивать и шить.

В Верхнему Бору взрослые мужчины с серьезными лицами отлавливали дичающих котов коробочками.

Отдыхающую смену патруля укомплектовали пушистыми напарниками перед выходом, чтобы люди и животные успели привыкнуть друг к другу. Поступил приказ: «кормить с рук!», чтобы коты привязались к хозяевам и не убегали. Бывалые кошатники пытались возражать, что это работает только с собаками, но не были услышаны.

– Прекрасно, прекрасно, – приговаривал полковник, прохаживаясь перед выстроившимся с кошками на плацу патрулем. Подавая личный пример, он наглаживал невесть откуда взявшегося в деревне белоснежного щекастого кота с породистой приплюснутой мордой. У ног каждого солдата сидело на поводке по коту. Некоторые из них пытались пойти погулять, и патрульные с невозмутимыми лицами пододвигали их ногами на место, а самых любопытных или пытавшихся подраться с соседями брали на руки. Красоту построения это нарушало, но учеников Куклачева в воинской части не нашлось.

– Ваши коллеги подтвердили положительную кошачью реакцию на зараженных на последних стадиях! – рявкнул новый слуга «главного эпидемиолога» из Верхнего Бора. – Теперь перед вами поставлена задача: в полевых условиях изучить эффективность укомплектованного кошками патруля! Как реагируют? На каком расстоянии от монстра? Кто работает лучше: коты или кошки? Вы должны фиксировать свои наблюдения ежедневно и беречь животное! Совместная работа сократит наши потери в разы!

Бойцы взирали скептически, коты – осуждающе.


	6. Глава 6, в которой Никита обживается на новом месте и обнаруживает, что его ограбили

Март. Воинская часть

К концу третьей недели сыпь так и не избавила Никиту от необходимости решать, как жить дальше. А жить, не смотря ни на что, хотелось. Выстиранную одежду и сумку с вещами ему вернули, а насчет всего, что осталось в селе, посоветовали не обольщаться – еще не вывозили. А если и вывезут, обещали не делить на личное и общее. Но вместо досады и раздражения в душе Никиты поселились усталость и равнодушие.

Перед тем, как его пропустили во внутренний двор, Никиту наконец отвели к настоящему врачу на осмотр.

– Здесь почти всем нужны антидепрессанты, а многим и препараты сильнее. Люди не знают, что с их семьями, что дальше будет. Но у нас ничего нет, так что… – врач покривил душой, оставляя имеющиеся препараты для тяжелых случаев. – Но вы обращайтесь, если почувствуете себя совсем плохо. Если захотите поговорить. А сейчас вас ждут на сдаче нормативов.

На документах врач поставил штамп «годен», чем очень насторожил Никиту.

«Словно из тюрьмы вырвался». Никита, сощурившись от яркости зимнего неба, закрутил головой впитывая в себя почти забытые цвета и звуки. Три недели в одиночной камере, разбавляемых разговорами с фельдшером через дверь. Мимо Никиты по плацу проходили в ногу солдаты, спешили куда-то люди в форме и гражданском, на ветру трепетали флаги. Если бы в этот момент Никите сказали, что эпидемия ему приснилась, он бы с радостью поверил. Заплутал в лесу и заснул, с кем не бывает. Но мешали этому листок в руке – его новое удостоверение личности – и конвоир: одного Никиту без допроса гулять не отпустили.

Майор, представившийся заместителем командира по воспитательной части, пригласил Никиту присесть напротив и принялся ненавязчиво расспрашивать о жизни до эпидемии. К чему-то такому беженец морально готовился.

– Я не смогу выходить без конвоя, да? – угрюмо спросил Никита.

– Ну что вы! – деланно доброжелательно ответил майор. – Но, думаю, вы поймете, что посторонние люди состоят на особом контроле. Если бы не сложившаяся ситуация, гражданских бы не пустили в действующую воинскую часть. Но особые обстоятельства требуют особых решений. Не станем же мы оставлять людей умирать. Постарайтесь не давать поводов думать, что вы диверсант, – неискренне посмеялся майор. – Мы принимаем попавшее в беду население и предоставляем защиту. Вернее, берем на службу. Всего-то и требуется: выполнять приказы командования, посещать учения, выполнять порученную работу в срок, не нарушать уголовный кодекс Российской Федерации, не пытаться покинуть территорию части без пропуска или пробраться в опечатанные строения, не пытаться проникнуть на карантин, не портить государственное имущество, не подстрекать к бунту, не затевать драк, участвовать в обороне части в случае нападения извне. Вопросы у вас есть?

– А права к обязанностям есть? – спросил Никита и тут же об этом пожалел: взгляд у майора стал тяжелым.

– Прав теперь немного, – сухо признался он. – Получать паек, одежду, медицинскую помощь и защиту. Все бесплатно. Если согласны – будете после сдачи нормативов зачислены на службу в качестве рядового. Мы сделаем скидку на то, что вы провели недели на карантине.

Никита сглотнул: глупо было думать, что здесь принимают всех. Они набирают солдат. Если уж даже женщин отправляют в караул. Мысль показалась Никите настолько логичной, что он со всей отдачей принялся бегать на скорость, подтягиваться и даже с первой попытки взял барьер, вспомнив возвращения с деревенской дискотеки через закрытые бабушкой ворота. Майор, довольно кивая, записал результаты в тетрадь и уточнил:

– А как у нас со стрельбой?

На военной кафедре пострелять действительно дали всего раз, а потом уже объяснили технику безопасности. Никита решил пообещать исправиться, но вовремя вспомнил слова отца: «Вот часть ВВС. И все, кто там служат, носят знаки ВВС. На гражданку возвращаются и рубахи на себе рвут: „Да я в воздушных войсках служил!“ А на самом деле промахал два года метлой. Или прокочегарил». Зато отличников стрельбы наверняка посылали в лес. Это в планы Никиты на ставшую такой короткой жизнь не входило. Не то чтобы он мог попасть в яблочко, но решил сразу убить такую надежду в зародыше.

– Возьми правее, – велел майор, глядя в бинокль. – Еще правее. Ты право и лево не путаешь?

– Может быть, – ответил Никита, честно глядя в глаза майору, – я заблудился, когда сюда шел.

– И то верно, – майор сделал в документах пометку и постановил: – Ничего, автослесари родине тоже нужны.

Никогда еще Никита не был так рад возможности зарыться в грязный двигатель. Капитан протянул ему самодельные нашивки с буквой «У».

– Ученик? – ассоциации у Никиты возникли исключительно автомобильные.

– «Условно иммунный», выдается контактировавшим с зараженными. Постоянно носите на одежде. Если после укуса чудовища не заболеете, получите «И» – иммунный. У всех остальных «Н».

– Суровые у вас тут методы диагностики, – потрясенно сгреб нашивки Никита и был отпущен восвояси.

Останавливая солдат и спрашивая направление, он отправился на поиски своего нового дома, оказавшегося кубриком в обычной казарме.

– Занимай кровать и тумбочку! – широким жестом показал ему сержант «комнату». – За порядок отвечаю я. Завтра выходишь на работу в автороту. Расписание почти как у солдат: в 6:00 подъем, в 6:10 зарядка, в 6:40 гигиенические процедуры, в 7:00 завтрак, в 7:30 начало работы. По вторникам и четвергам учения, по средам – стрельбы. Для склеротиков висит расписание.

– Какие стрельбы? – насторожился Никита. – Я же гражданский специалист.

– Нет тут гражданских. Учения даже для бухгалтера. На всякий случай. Вот пошлют тебя, Ветров, ремонтировать посреди дороги машину, и монстр нападет. Что ты делать будешь, а? Гаечным ключом ударишь? То-то же. Ножевой бой, марш-броски, физподготовка для всех обязательны! Комбат даже школьников гоняет, чтобы балду не пинали. А вы не какие-нибудь малолетки! Трудись, р-р-рядовой. Сегодня можешь осмотреться, а завтра чтобы как штык.

Собеседования, нормативы и обилие новостей вымотали Никиту, но у него оставалось дело поважнее экскурсии – найти то, что он оставил три недели назад.

– Извините, как мне найти одну девушку? – спросил он сержанта.

– Совсем обнаглел, салага? – возмутился тот. – Только пришел, уже баб наших цеплять вздумал? Их и так полторы штуки.

– Вы не так поняли. Эта девушка взяла у меня кое-что. На хранение, – смутился Никита. – Она из патруля. Ну, такая… – попытался он руками описать, как выглядит среднестатистическая женщина.

– Да-а? Тогда в штаб сходи, спроси, кто дежурил.

Штабистка понаблюдала за движением рук, описывающих рост и лишенное в зимней одежде гендерных признаков тело, и уверенно сказала:

– Лариса. Через три недели вернется.

– Как вы ее опознали? – удивился Никита.

– Да их всего две, но Таню трудно забыть. И она вам по плечо.

– А кошка?! Неужели выбросили?

– Нет, что вы, – успокоила его девушка. – Все кошки учтены, все умные – в патруле. А неумные так бегают, ловят крыс по солдатским казармам. Поищите возле столовой после обеда.

Когда все выжившие из Верхнего Бора по очереди прошли через допросы в кабинете политрука, называвшегося на современный манер «заместителем по воспитательной работе», их собрали на плацу. Суровая речь командира части о самых главных правилах едва ли смогла их напугать.

– Расстрел за нарушение карантинного режима. Карантин для всех, кто покинул базу хотя бы на миг. Расстрел за утаивание симптомов сыпи. Расстрел за утаивание укусов животных.

Меньше чем полгода назад это кому угодно показалось бы чрезмерной жестокостью. Кто-то из солдат отказывался поверить в серьезность положения. Ходили слухи, что командование преувеличивает опасность. Но не среди тех, кто бежал из зараженных районов за укрепленные стены, вывозя семьи на остатках бензина и умоляя их принять. Не среди тех, кто видел, во что превращается помещенный на карантин человек. Не среди тех, кто видел тех, кто видел. Не среди стрелявших в иногда приползающих по дорогам чудовищ. И не среди выживших в разоренном селе.

Работу Никите нашли на следующий же день, поставив перебирать ржавый грузовик с деревянными бортами. Крупицы свободного времени Никита тратил на караул возле столовой, попытки проникнуть в солдатские казармы и разжалобить старшего писаря, чтобы он показал списки животных. Муся так и не появилась. Никите стало ясно одно: девчонка из патруля украла его кошку.


	7. Глава 7, в которой Лариса пытается за две недели успеть пожить, как нормальный человек

Апрель. Воинская часть

После казармы квартира родителей казалась тихим раем, в котором пахло вкусной домашней едой и чистотой, а не солдатами.

Среди вывезенных из деревни жителей оказалось и несколько перепуганных ребятишек. И не все из них вышли с карантина с родителями. Чтобы не создавать микро-интернат, этих нескольких просто разделили между деревенскими и офицерскими семьями. Так что вернувшуюся с дежурства Ларису ждал сюрприз.

– Смотри, кто у нас теперь есть! – вместо приветствия объявила её мама, сжимая ладошками щёки худенького белобрысого мальчишки лет семи. – Новый братик!

Прозвучало так, словно у Ларисы был когда-то старый братик, и мальчику самое время было бы поинтересоваться его судьбой.

– Папа в восторге? – хмуро поинтересовалась Лариса.

– Понятия не имею! – мама успела соскучиться по детям, с которыми ещё можно играться, но уже не нужно кормить с ложечки.

– Ваня, это твоя старшая сестренка Лариса!

В широко распахнутых глазах мальчика вместо интереса она увидела только страх.

– Па, что с этим ребёнком? – подкралась Лариса к отцу, припавшему ухом к громоздкому приемнику и безуспешно старающемуся поймать хоть что-нибудь. – Он же в перманентном ужасе.

Товарищ майор покрутил ручку.

– Его нашли в стайке, прятался за коровой, родители обратились. Ребенок неделю ничего не ел. Что ты хочешь? Нам бы не то что психолога сюда, а психиатра. Степаненко такому не учили… Как деревню вывезли, солдаты осадили медиков: выдай им спирт, чтобы напиться и забыться. Сидят, рассказывают друг другу, какую жуть они видели и кого как разорвали…

Лариса зябко натянула на себя плед со спинки дивана, борясь с желанием накрыться с головой.

– Хотя если в себя уходят, еще хуже… Эх, с каждым месяцем все больше помех. А ведь вышка рядом...

– Па-а-ап, а другие деревни мы эвакуировать не будем?

– Будем. Как согласуем, так и поедем. Тоже хочешь?

– Эм…

– Продуктов надолго не хватит… И сама знаешь – мы должны спасти человечество.

– Папа...

– Что? Мир рушится, нужно собрать кого только можно, организовать колонию. Если бы Бударин слушал меня, выжило бы больше. Мало ли чего они хотят – спасли бы всех силой.

Отец с сожалением отключил бесполезное радио.

– Хорошие новости есть? – спросила Лариса.

– Будут! Я почти убедил Егора Ильича, что засевать придется. Он все еще боится, что если объявить об этом, то люди упадут духом. Представляешь, кое-кто из наших – не буду называть имен – надеется на возобновление поставок!

– Может, и пришлют обоз. Из областного центра, – наивно возразила Лариса.

Майор замялся:

– Вам еще не объявляли, да?

– Что? – похолодела Лариса и села.

– Армия оставила штаб округа. Сообщили, что продовольствие заканчивается, ближайшие магазины распотрошили... Мы им передали, что держимся и можем принять. Но сама представляешь, сколько в городе жило человек, и сколько стало… этих… Еще и улицы машинами забиты, надо расчищать. Они оставили на связи дежурных и пошли на прорыв. Четыре дня нам докладывали, что идут бои. А потом доложили, что связь с колонной потеряна. Спокойно так сказали, что какая-то тварь смяла танки. Больше штаб на связь не выходил, – майор покатал карандаш в пальцах, не глядя на дочь. – Думаю, дежурные застрелились. Так что в ПГТ мы пока не поедем. Отложили в долгий ящик. Будем по деревням шуршать... Боюсь, к нам никто не придет.

Лариса потрясенно уставилась в стену.

«Никто не придет».

Никто.

– Да, вот так… А что это за кошечка? – попытался перевести тему отец. – На работе выдали?

– Ага, – машинально подтвердила Лариса.

– Какая славная, – погладил он Мусю по трехцветной спинке. – Не говори пока никому, пусть Ильич сам объявит. Затянет, конечно, но сама понимаешь: самоубийства пойдут. У нас городских хватает. Мысли, опять же, всякие пессимистичные. Решат еще, что все кончено.

Лариса перевела взгляд на отца.

– А разве нет?

– Что ты, глупенькая. Мы же еще не умерли. Повоюем. Ух, времени сколько. Пошел-ка я на службу.

Отстраненно Лариса слушала от матери пересказ всего, что случилось в части за полтора месяца. Из хорошего пока появилась только школа. До карантина офицерских детей возили в Верхний Бор. И с момента объявления всеобщей изоляции начались долгоиграющие каникулы, прерываемые игровой муштрой и строевой подготовкой, радующей полковника гораздо больше, чем детей.

– Бударина и объявила, что дети больше не могут ждать, и пора учить их самим. Решила стряхнуть пыль со своего диплома, – улыбнулась мама Ларисы. – Она поработала учителем, пока по городам с мужем моталась, будет русский, литературу и мировую художественную культуру вести. Директором назначила себя, открыла набор, с собеседованием!

– И много набрали педагогов? – без интереса спросила Лариса.

– Какие тут педагоги, главное объяснить тему без матов и «эт самое». Там в расписании физкультуры больше, чем математики… Зато медподготовку ведут настоящие врачи! С музыкой были сложности, но потом уговорили Машу.

Лариса подняла брови: старший прапорщик и завскладом Мария меньше всего походила на учителя музыки.

– Ты бы слышала, как она поет Высоцкого под гитару! – восхитилась мама. – А с детьми обещала разучить что-нибудь патриотическое. Катя, ну, Бударина, организует концерт в клубе. Кроме Маши, может, кто-то из солдатиков споет или сыграет. Ходил же кто-то в музыкальную школу. И почему мы раньше так не сделали!

Мама не могла не знать, что больше нет областного центра, нет штаба, нет столицы. Пока Москва говорила – оставалась надежда, что все наладится. Оттуда шли четкие приказы и надежда: над вакциной работают. Во всех городах, где есть лаборатории, ведут исследования, войска переброшены для их охраны. Войска пытаются удержать стратегически важные объекты: заводы, ГЭС, вокзалы. Станции, передающие сигналы на военные спутники, охраняли особенно тщательно, и они связывали всю страну живой сетью. Но время от времени отец Ларисы приходил угрюмым – станции они тоже теряли.

– Голод, – говорил он сухо. – Пайки заканчиваются, люди уходят за продовольствием и не возвращаются.

Теперь не стало и штаба, к которому под землей бежали жилы военных кабелей.

И все-таки мама не падала духом.

***

Ларисе хотелось выть от плохих новостей, от общения с одними только белками и другими патрульными, которые становились все менее разговорчивыми. Мама с головой ушла в воспитание нового ребенка, и Лариса сбежала в штаб на поиски знакомых. С Ирой они особенно не дружили, но поговорить она любила, как все бухгалтеры. В эти трудные времена пропала необходимость подводить дебет и кредит, и Ира перешла на полставки учителем математики, а оставшееся время помогала правильно оформлять на складе документы на реквизированное имущество.

Ларису она встретила не душевным разговором, а опухшим лицом. И не только опухшим.

– Хм. Ого, – впечатлилась Лариса.

На глазах девушки навернулись слезы. На ее лице живого места не осталось от угрей. И не маленьких точечек, от которых страдают везучие представители племени подростков, а здоровенных белых волдырей с алой кожей между ними, словно на девушку напали муравьи.

– То есть ты так похудела, – попыталась исправиться Лариса.

– Мне нужно к косметологу, в город! – тихо заплакала Ира. – Так каждую весну. Но косметологов больше нет! И крема. И города нет! Ничего нет! И я такой и останусь.

– Ну-ну, может, бабки знают? Деревенские.

– Да все перепробовала. Сказали: родишь – само пройдет.

– Радикально.

– Одна пообещала трав набрать. Но летом! – заревела Ира.

Лариса погладила ее по трясущимся плечам и шикнула на заглянувшего в кабинет солдата. На месте Иры она бы тоже поревела.

«Надеюсь, ее не попытаются утешить словами „женщин мало, все равно мужика найдешь“».

– Не только мне туда надо! Здоровых парней же почти нет! Рецептурные лекарства, обследования... Нет у нас такого, ничего нет!

– И в ПГТ поди нет, – вздохнула Лариса.

– Не поедут туда! Потому что… – Ира спохватилась, вытерла слезы, чтобы лучше видеть, и испытующе посмотрела на Ларису. Та провела щепотью по губам.

– Хотя ты, наверное, в курсе.

В бухгалтерию заглянула библиотекарь, хищно осмотрелась и скрылась.

– Бударина караулит, – промокнула Ира лицо платком. – Прибежала на той неделе: волосы дыбом, в руках книжки. Она теперь вместо гугла. Вычитала, что пора сеять, а то поздно будет. Ходит теперь каждый день.

– Погоди. Картошку же на майские сажают? И грядки. Вроде…

– Угу, картошку. А рассаду сейчас! Егор Ильич ее выпроводил, так она к выпущенным с карантина бабкам пошла. А бабки знаешь что? «А ничаво не вырастет», – передразнила Ира старушечий говор. – А потом еще пришел какой-то мужик из деревенских и спрашивает: «Начальник, пшеничку сеять будем?». Так что все в панике, – чужие проблемы явно отвлекали Иру от собственных. – По опыту скажу: будут неделю заседать, и еще неделю собираться.

Лариса метнулась к календарю и посчитала дни.

– Я вам не помощник, как с дежурства приду, на карантин! – сказала она, ужасно этим довольная.

– Кстати про дежурство, – вспомнила Лариса. – Тебя какой-то парень искал.

– Какой-нибудь солдатик? – деланно небрежно отмахнулась Лариса.

– Нет, из деревни, – огорошила ее Ира. – Сказал, ты у него что-то на хранение взяла и не вернула. Ты его в лесу нашла. Ничего такой, симпатичный.

– Вот черт, – круглыми глазами уставилась на нее Лариса. – Он не умер.

– Ага, – подтвердила Ира мечтательным тоном, подперев рукой голову. – Какая романтичная история: ты, с оружием в руках, спасаешь его от верной смерти… А он…

– Требует назад свои вещи! Ира, я не могу ему это вернуть!

– Потеряла!

– Нет, блин… Армия реквизировала.

История о том, как Лариса случайно украла чужую кошку и записала ее на службу, окончательно подняла Ире настроение.

– Неудобно как-то. Может он ее любит, волнуется…

Ира вытерла уже слезы смеха.

– Ларь, это же деревня. Они кошек даже не лечат, в лес отвезут, если заболеет, и бросят. А у тебя с барского стола есть будет. «Поставлена на усиленное довольствие».

Лариса попыталась перевести тему.

– А какие еще новости? Самоубийств не много?

– После некоторых событий – шесть. Сама знаешь, у всех семьи. Хорошо еще с деревнями связи нет, как почта закрылась. Деревенские еще надеются. Только уже началось, – Ира понизила голос и слегка наклонилась к собеседнице, – как Верхний Бор вывезли, солдаты ходят и просят, чтобы в их деревню съездили на помощь. «Тут недалеко, километров двести», ага. Самоволок тьма. И двое, – Ира со значением подвигала бровями, – не вернулись.

– А остальных… того?

– Да на карантине сидят, олухи. Потом отправятся в штрафроту. Специально для таких учредили. Так они зимой и дошли до дома. По своими же следам вернулись и обратно попросились. Пора на заборе знак рисовать: «бежать здесь». И даже за дезертирство с оружием ругать глупо, без оружия они вообще никуда не дойдут.

От разговора Ларисе стало только хуже. Нечистая из-за кражи кошки совесть погоняла ее вокруг штаба: проблему требовалось решить. Лариса вернулась и в коридоре наткнулась на одного из лейтенантов, успокаивающего бьющегося в истерике солдата:

– Там мама осталась, мама, понимаете?! – кричал мальчишка, вцепившись в чужой китель.

Потом Лариса посидела возле кабинета отца и подождала, пока он успокоит уже самого лейтенанта, по возрасту не намного старшего своих подчиненных. У него тоже где-то кто-то остался, и он точно знал, как с каждой неделей эфир становился все тише. И по спутниковой связи, и по кабельной. Города и отдельные воинские части переставали выходить на связь и просто существовать.

Строчки песни «Широка страна моя родная» звучали в памяти насмешкой.

– Войдите, – обреченно разрешил майор Смирнов, увидел дочь и слегка расслабился. – Думал, опять что-то случилось.

Лариса присела на краешек стула и сбивчиво принялась объяснять

– Папа, тут такое дело. В лесу я нашла парня…

– Симпатичного? – оживился отец.

– Папа! И на КПП он попросил присмотреть за его кошкой. За Мусей. А капитан ее увидел и записал на службу! Вот… Неудобно получается. Вроде как я ее украла. Вернуть ее нельзя, да?

– Нет, – отец вытянул листок из пачки. – Как парня зовут?

Майор Смирнов размашисто написал несколько строк, расписался и проштамповал.

– На, отдай писарю, пусть передаст с кем-нибудь, – объявил он очень довольный собой. – Проблема решена!

Лариса пробежала глазами по строчкам: в руках она держала официальное извещение, что кошка по имени Муся реквизирована армией.

– Вот блин…

***

На раздачу кошек Ларису не позвали, и кому что досталось, она увидела на первом же учении. Зарастающие солдаты (бритвы-то нужно экономить!), нежно держащие на руках котиков, вызывали улыбку. Муся сидела и на руках, и в рюкзаке, и в сумке на плече, и укладывалась спать, как только ее переставали гладить. Так повезло не всем.

– Димон, убери своего кошака! Чё он в драку лезет?

– А твой чё?

– Кошки – территориальные животные, и выясняют, кто тут главный! – назидательно сказал фельдшер Илюша, примеряя запасную сумку с красным крестом на своего тощего кота «поджаристой» расцветки.

– Тебе тоже выдали? – подошла Лариса, наглаживая Мусю.

– Конечно, я ценный специалист, меня надо охранять. Иди, отдай взводному паспорт своего зверя, пусть проверит.

Капитан Климов внимательно изучал стопку листов.

– Лучше бы я сам их всех назвал… Что ж вы за балбесы… Илья, какой к чертовой бабушке Сухарик?!

– Но он же похож! – поднял фельдшер над головой недовольно болтающего хвостом кота.

Половина взвода рассмеялась. Вторая половина тоже страдала хорошей фантазией и засмущалась.

– Ларь! – через товарищей пробралась Таня, сжимая в руках меховой «батон». – Смотри, какой!

Детский восторг маленькой злой дзюдоистки Лариса понять могла: на руках у нее сидел здоровый, килограммов на шесть, мордатый кот, украшенный шрамами. И смотрел он на человека очень сурово.

– Ты не устанешь его таскать? – даже лапы кота казались Ларисе большеватыми.

– Вот еще! – хохотнула Таня. – Зато смотри, какой он мягкий!

– И брутальный, – наконец подобрала Лариса подходящий комплимент. Кот осуждал ее заминку взглядом. – Как назвала?

– Тор! – гордо объявила Таня. – Надо его с Мусей познакомить.

– Вы должны добиться доверия животного! – распорядился капитан. – Чтобы оно к вам привязалось и не бросило посреди леса.

– Да они с рук не слазят, – хохотнул один из солдат, напоказ пытаясь отцепить кота от брюк. – Деревенские, неизбалованные.

Обычная физподготовка у отдыхавших патрульных сменилась тренировкой с котами. Бег с препятствиями для кота выглядел как болтанка в рюкзаке, и их либо укачивало, либо животные пытались сбежать. Как научить их бежать рядом с хозяином, словно собаку, никто не знал.

– Нет книг по дрессировке кошек, ну нет! – шипела библиотекарь, выгоняя очередного кошковода.

Закрепить кота на теле хозяина не удалось никому: коты и правда оказались «жидкостью».

– Мы просто с ними «гуляем», а прикинь, как на зачистке? В одной руке кот, в другой автомат.

Веселье закончилось, когда объявили об учениях в заброшенных казармах, на которых годами отрабатывали «захват».

Только оставшиеся за плечами годы службы не позволяли командиру патрульного взвода капитану Климову закрывать глаза ладонями, чтобы не видеть этого позора. Его подчиненные роняли то кота, то автомат, путались ногами в поводках и выстраивались в очередь к Илюше.

– Что вы за зверей понабрали?! – торопливо бинтовал он руки, основательно подранные даже через перчатки. – Они же летом вас в лоскуты порвут вместе с формой.

– Это всего лишь кошки, – снисходительно отмахивался капитан.

– Не скажите. У меня знакомый на больничном сидел. Кошак напал, рука распухла – во! – напугал боец, бесстрашно повесив своего кота на шею. – А как зачистка справляется?

– Они – профессионалы! – отрезал раздраженный капитан. – Поэтому роняют только котов. А вы – оружие! Глаз б мои не глядели… Попробуем по двое.

С разделением обязанностей дело пошло на лад: один человек подбегал к обшарпанному зданию, тряс под окном безропотной кошкой, говорил за нее «пшшш», второй ногой распахивал дверь, вбегал внутрь, стараясь не запнуться о хлам, и стрелял по мишеням.

– Вот и зачистка так работает, – признался капитан, выслушав результаты. – Но я надеялся, что вы им носы утрете!

Подчиненные неискренне пообещали постараться.

– Меня терзают сомнения. Не хотят ли за наш счет латать дыры в ряду зачистки? – пробормотала Лариса.

Таня толкнула ее коленом:

– Не поняла. Кто у нас шпион?

Лариса мотнула коротко стриженой головой:

– Информации из штаба нет.

С безопасного (от взводного) расстояния посмотреть на бег с кошками и посмеяться собирались все отдыхающие охотники. Из животных они признавали только собак.

– Во дела! У нас в деревне не знали, куда котят девать, а теперь паспорт на каждую морду!

– Смотрите, что я в Верхнем Бору добыл, – похвастался седой Михайло, трепля по голове печальную лайку. – Настоящая, ученая.

– С паспортом? – Ларисе все лайки были на одну умную морду.

– Не. Зря не брешет – значит не цепная и не дура, – нежно посмотрел охотник на собаку. – Видишь, грустит как? Знает, что хозяин умер. Но ничего, теперь вместе охотиться станем. Узнаю, на кого она: на крупного зверя или пушного.

– На дерево от монстра-то не залезет, это же не кошка.

– Кошка… – скривился охотник. – Для монстра у меня ружье есть. Много с ваших-то толку?

– Да! – дружно рявкнули расцарапанные патрульные.

***

Между тренировками Лариса усиленно отдыхала. То есть ходила по гостям, общалась со всеми знакомыми, носила платья, ела офицерский паек и не брала в руки книг: нигде не читали так много, как на карантине.

За несколько дней до конца ее отгулов отец Ларисы пришел домой и с порога объявил матери:

– Есть три новости: хорошая, простая и ты будешь кричать.

– Ваня, иди поиграй на улицу! – скомандовала мать и убедилась через окно, дошел ли ребенок до детской площадки. – Ну?!

– Новая смена едет за семенами в Верхний Бор! – гордо объявил отец.

– И Лариса едет?

– В первую очередь. Вот ты знаешь, где семена искать?

– В шкафу? – неуверенно предположила мама.

– А в каком? А где какие семена? Вот и я не знаю. Пришлось обратиться к жителям. Но ты знаешь, брать их туда… Начнут плакать, а искать и возвращаться надо быстро… Вызвалась одна бабушка. Сказала, что всех давно похоронила, самой скоро помирать, нечего плакать. Сказала, все по домам соберет. Там же, – отец пошевелил обветренными пальцами, – нужно не перемешать случайно, а то вырастет одна морковка, – сам он слабо представлял, чем семена морковки отличаются от семян тыквы, поскольку лично никогда ее не разрезал. – А она знает. И затребовала себе пару помощников. Причем женщин. Что-то рассказывала про энергетику, мол, не мужское это дело. То ли суеверия, то ли потому что пальцы большие, то ли она ведьма. Но ты не волнуйся, в селе безопасно.

– Точно?

– Конечно! – преувеличенно горячо заверил ее муж.

Лариса не поверила.

– А простая новость? – спросила успокоившаяся мама.

– Простая была про Ларису. Еще патруль будет обходить летом только дороги. По четыре человека. Иначе их в кустах съедят, когда листья распустятся. Папоротник же выше человека! В такие группы можно и менее толковых солдат поставить…

– Короче.

– Патруль переводят на зачистку, вместе с котами. Будем обрабатывать все ближайшие деревни. Всю эту гнусь…

Свернувшись в кресле, через закрытые руками уши Лариса слышала, как ее интеллигентная мама ругается матом. Из приличных оказались только слова «у тебя всего одна дочь!», «во внутренний караул ее не мог запихать?!» и «совсем рехнулся». Выдохлась она не скоро.

– Вова, ты что, не можешь сделать дочери справку? – тоскливо спросила уставшая ругаться мама.

Отец взвился:

– Чтобы все говорили, что Смирнова косит?! Что дети старших офицеров какие-то особенные?! А солдаты потом никого не прирежут из-за угла?! И какой пример я подам?!

– Ой дурак… – протянула мама. – И ты тоже хороша, не могла на стрельбище промазать? Сказать, что страшно и руки трясутся?

Пока мама сооружала компресс на лоб, Лариса на цыпочках сбежала на улицу выстукивать Таню мелкими камешками в окно.

– Твоей маме хорошо, она швея. И будет до старости шить. Одежда, она, знаешь ли, снашивается. А я солдатскую форму руками стирать не хочу. Помнишь? В холодной воде, бррр, – Таня спрятала руки под мышки, замерзнув от одних воспоминаний. – Лучше пристрелю кого-нибудь.

– За месяц мама остынет, – пробормотала Лариса.

– Да ладно, у нее еще Ваня останется. В случае чего.

– Ты как-то неправильно подбадриваешь, – скисла Лариса.

– Знаешь, когда Верхний Бор зачищали, на меня выскочили коровы – прям днем забор проломили и ушли. Думала, не успею всех положить, разбегутся. Или меня затопчут, здоровые скотины, клыкастые. Но догнала и добила. Полковник хвалил.

– Да, я слышала…

– Знаешь, как меня потом колотило? А в человека я еще не стреляла, – перебила Таня. – Спорим, в Лощинку поедем?

– Там уже нет людей, – неуверенно возразила Лариса. – Наши проверяли.

Таня кивнула:

– Надеюсь, то, что осталось, не разговаривает. Понимаешь, они же не враги. Не преступники. Не повезло людям.

Лариса решила облегчить совесть на случай, если не вернется.

***

Воинская часть. Никита

Условия проживания в казарме оказались сносные, еда съедобной, и как-то Никита даже обнаружил у себя в тарелке крошечный кусочек настоящего мяса. Странного на цвет и запах.

– Что это?

Сосед хитро улыбнулся, набрал побольше воздуха для вранья и разочарованно его выдохнул:

– За россказни про людоедство дают наряд.

– Что это?!

– Охотники притащили. Заяц какой-нибудь. Или олень. Не знаю, я не местный.

Никита с подозрением поворочал мясо вилкой.

– Какие еще охотники?

– У тебя дед охотился?

– Бывало.

– Вот такие. Попросились пожить вместе с семьями.

– И их пустили? – не поверил Никита.

– Как видишь. Есть и наши ровесники, из деревенских. Но несколько седых уже. Может летом грибочки будут носить, ягоду. Они с патрулем на смену уходят, жрать-то надо.

«Люди тайги» оказались незаменимым приобретением. Они первыми побежали из городов, зная, что способны себя прокормить.

Бесполезных гражданских среди вывезенных деревенских тоже не нашлось, даже старушек. От них оказалось больше пользы, чем от многих молодых – никакой работы они уже не боялись. И вообще не боялись ничего. Время от времени они заглядывали в гараж, чтобы убедиться, что с осиротевшим Никитой все в порядке.

Больше к Никите никто не заходил, и он очень удивился, когда во время работы товарищ крикнул:

– Ветров, тут к тебе барышня!

Никита заинтригованно выполз из-под зеленого УАЗика, нашаривая тряпку и гадая, кому он мог понадобиться. Желающие починить вещи в обмен на что-то обращались или к первому попавшемуся механику, или к знакомым. А возможности познакомиться с барышнями у Никиты еще не было. Кажется.

У входа переминалась одетая по-городскому девушка.

– Чем могу? – недоуменно посмотрел на нее Никита.

Товарищ закатил глаза, считая себя видным экспертом в области общения с женщинами, и ушел подальше, чтобы не слышать такого разговора.

– Вы меня не помните? – сняла она вязаную шапочку со стриженной «под мальчика» головы.

– Нет, – уверенно ответил Никита.

– Я вас в лесу нашла, – отступила девушка на всякий случай на шаг назад, памятуя, чья кошка с ее рук теперь ела.

– Ты! – прищурился Никита.

Девушка дернула вверх руки, закрывая лицо.

– Мне очень жаль, правда! – зачастила она. – Но патрульную кошку нельзя вернуть, это же армия!

Никита засопел.

– Но может, хотите с ней увидеться? – выглянула девушка из-за своих рук. – Мы как раз с карантина вернулись.

– Хочу, – буркнул Никита. Извинения выглядели лучше сухого письма, полученного им

из штаба.

Муся, которую он навестил вечером, долго жаловалась двуногому котенку своей старенькой хозяйки на судьбу и некошачьи условия труда. Во всяком случае, так ему показалось. Информация, что кошка – последняя память о бабушке, девушку огорчила и заставила извиниться еще несколько раз.

– Вы можете ее навещать… иногда, – потопталась она на месте, явно не решаясь

пригласить Никиту в майорские пенаты. – Только украсть не пытайтесь, тут строгие законы, правда. Были с вещами прецеденты. А кошка по документам чуть ли не как автомат проходит.

Никита кивнул и коварно задумался о преимуществах нового знакомства. Пообвыкнув, он попытался узнать, что происходит на большой земле, но эта тема словно оказалась для всех табу: рядовые мрачно замолкали, вспоминая свои семьи, сержанты велели не травить людям душу.

– Мужики, – Никита решил тогда действовать в обход. – Отсюда позвонить можно? Или письмо по интернету написать?

Коллеги зафыркали.

– Куда позвонить, в штаб? Сбегать лень?

– Нет, в другой город.

– В какой еще город?

– В Саратов!

– Зачем?!

– У меня там брат живет, двоюродный, – постарался не огрызаться на насмешки Никита. – Пока свет был, он писал, что у них все… терпимо.

– Пока электричество было, в областном центре тоже было «терпимо». Нет связи. Только какая-нибудь военная линия, в штабе. Но тебе вряд ли дадут позвонить.

– Так у нас есть свежие новости? – оживился Никита.

– Неа.

– А…

– У старших есть, а у нас нет. Нам тут самоубийства не нужны. Только скажешь, что город все, и начнется…

Тогда Никита притих. А теперь у него появились связи, очень провинившееся и близкие к штабу.

***

Пока смена Ларисы отдыхала, вторая с котами в руках проверила и окончательно зачистила все подвалы, погреба, подполья и сараи Верхнего Бора. Досками из разобранных сараев заколотили двери и окна пустых пристроек, пока не решили, будут ли еще что-то вывозить. Село решили не жечь, оставили как запасной вариант для заселения.

Солдаты судорожно сколачивали ящики под рассаду, а старшие офицеры перекраивали план территории, стараясь не сломать линию обороны. Библиотекарь Альбина Артемовна купалась в лучах славы и востребованности своих знаний и литературы. На совещание ее не пустили, чтобы не перебивала, но на столе высились начерченные ее рукой графики и конспекты. К решающему собранию с ней успели по очереди поработать все.

Командир батальона пребывал в мрачнейшем настроении:

– Объявим, что поставок и связи не будет – и все. Отчаянье, бунты, депрессии, побеги...

– Никаких бунтов, – отрезал заместитель по тылу, – пока мы можем решить проблему!

– Да и кто куда побежит? Здесь заборы, оружие, еда. Земля прогреется – возведем вторую линию из проволоки, для надежности.

– А что делать, Ильич? Мы все до последнего огурца вывезли, надолго продуктов не хватит.

Окруженная колючим забором и заросшая травой территория раскинулась на приличное расстояние. И вся она годилась под огороды и пашню.

– С инструментами проблем не будет, – заявил начальник разведки, – в Верхнем Бору остались плуги, комбайны, трактора, мелкий инвентарь… Предлагаю вывезти одновременно с семенами на посадку, чтобы солярку не тратить.

– И сено сразу загрузить, солому… Что еще скот ест? Комбикорм?

– Может еще вещи вывезти? И одежду.

– Формы хватит на десять лет, – отмахнулся полковник и смутился. – Нужно вывезти школу. Правда, подумаем о детях. Неучи вырастут.

Офицеры поусмехались, понимая, от какой серой кардинальши исходит инициатива.

– И детям форму? – хитро спросил зам командира по тылу.

– Это чересчур, наверное… Ладно, узнайте адреса и вывезите детские вещи, немного игрушек… Книжки! Что с сельхоз специалистами?

– Мы подняли личные дела, – отчитался Степаненко. – Есть несколько недоучившихся агрономов и один зоотехник. Он клянется, что списал диплом. Косит, явно. Назначен на хоздвор. Деревенских приписали туда же, самые лучшие специалисты!

– Надо хоздвор чем-нибудь по земле защитить, чтобы никакая крыса не проскочила. Это в списке что, лошади? Разводить!

– Две кобылы и жеребенок.

– Раздобыть жеребца!

– Есть раздобыть жеребца, – начальник хоздвора, на котором больше нескольких свиней давно уже животности не водилось, пододвинул свой план. – Тут сделаем капитальный птичник…

– А вот тут пахать нельзя, – спохватился один из офицеров, – тут кабель.

– Толку с него, электричества нет.

– Михалыч, это кабель связи. Хочешь нас от большой земли отрезать?

– Да настолько глубоко не вспашем.

– Для пшеницы и ржи территории все равно не хватит.

– Зерновые поливать не надо, за забором возле леса распашем, засеем и уберем. И все. А картошку еще приезжать окучивать, полоть. Мы тут посчитали, сколько человек нужно в наряд на покос, на лесопилку, в хоздвор, на огороды…Гляньте, Федор Ильич.

Офицеры передали по цепочке листок и выжидающе уставились на командира. Полковник глянул и прикрыл глаза:

– Проходной двор… Еще и эти огородники будут мельтешить, как обед…

– Ну-ну, Федор, не убивайся, – не терял хорошего настроения майор Смирнов хотя бы при полковнике. – Зато у нас рабочих рук много. Смотри, как я предлагаю поделить на фермерские отряды, исходя из частоты полива с поправкой на погоду…

– С охраной вдоль забора?

– И с охраной, и с водой в тачках, чтобы бензин не жечь. Бочки на тачки, солдатиков в тачки, и покатили…

– Грядки надо ближе к части, картошку же не поливают, – влез майор Степаненко.

Полковник плюнул и подписал приказ сеять семена сразу же, не отправляя на двухнедельный карантин, а инструменты окатить кипятком.

Когда все разошлись, Степаненко пошутил:

– Не стал уже при Ильиче шутить про средние века: штаб как крепость, вокруг земельные угодья, а Федор – феодал.

– А мы рыцари? – развеселился Смирнов.

– Спасибо хоть без иезуитов, – политрук проводил взглядом командира патрульной роты. – А то рыщут, ищут…

– Не так уж Климов и зверствует. И вообще, личные дела у тебя, допрашиваешь всех потом ты по нескольку раз. Тебе и быть иезуитом.

– Ну знаешь, – слегка обиделся Степаненко.

Допрашивал он и правда всех новоприбывших с пристрастием, составлял личные дела, а потом вызывал снова и старался поймать на противоречиях. В мирное время никого бы в часть не пустили. И сейчас могла пробраться шпионы: а ну как откроют ворота банде и захватят арсенал!

Перед выдачей патронов, Степаненко душевно беседовал с патрульными и охотниками и иногда даже просил нарисовать домик или дерево. Все знали, что рисовать темными цветами нельзя, и шипастое растение тоже, но тертый майор вычислял депрессивных и временно отстранял от дежурств. Благодаря этому с начала эпидемии удалось обойтись всего тремя самострелами, причем два из них были не смертельные, в ноги, из нежелания ехать в Верхний Бор. Зато было несколько повесившихся из тех, чьи семьи остались в замолчавших городах, но, чем им помочь без лекарств, не учили даже на курсе психологии.


	8. Глава 8, в которой герои охотятся за семенами и инструментами

Апрель. Верхний Бор, Лариса

– Все, доча, – объявил майор Смирнов за несколько дней до начала дежурства Ларисы, – в этот раз на работу выйдешь раньше, в другой раз дольше отдохнешь!

– А…

– А за семенами пора ехать. Уже машину тебе приготовил, коробки.

– А…

– А с вами большой отряд поедет. Технику надо вывезти, чтобы пахать начать, пока земля сырая, – козырнул он новыми знаниями. – Ты не волнуйся, все проверено. А если что – у тебя Муся есть, слушайся ее. И если в Бору увидишь дикую кошку – и ее хватай, у нас дефицит. С мамой только не с похоронным лицом не прощайся, а то она мне плешь проест за этот месяц.

Перед рассветом свежая, но заспанная смена патруля заступила на дежурство. Кроме вооруженных кошками солдат у КПП неорганизованно столпилось несколько человек в промасленных робах. Среди них Лариса узнала Никиту.

– Это, – объявил построившимся подчиненным капитан Климов, – наши временные товарищи из автороты. Им велено всю технику, особенно тяжелую, на месте отремонтировать и пригнать. Заодно найдут нам грузовые кареты. Жить все будем в деревне.

Солдаты вздрогнули.

– По машинам! – скомандовал капитан. – Кроме вас двоих, – он ткнул пальцем поочередно в сторону Ларисы и Тани. – У вас свой наряд, за семечками.

– Все сами не слузгайте! – донеслось в спины напутствие товарищей.

Солдаты принялись слаженно утрамбовываться в «таблетки». В село отправили только машины с людьми.

На КПП в ЛУАзе рядом с водителем, сложив морщинистые руки на клюке, уже сидела сухонькая старушка. На подошедших девушек она посмотрела строго, как на опоздавших, хотя до намеченного отправления еще оставалось время.

– Лишь бы солдатики там все до нас не перетрясли и не повыкинули, – посетовала она. – Мы сперва по стариковским домам пройдемся, что там брать-то. А семена все аккуратно лежат, по полочкам. Вы-то, внучки, городские поди?

– Да, наверное, – смутилась Лариса. – Мы в части выросли.

Если старушка и разочаровалась в их профпригодности, то виду не подала.

Заменяющий стены и крышу кузова тент почти не грел и защищал разве что от чужих взглядов. Оружие девушки из рук не выпускали, и от окон не отрывались. Мало ли какой зверь мог выйти на шум моторов.

– Проваливается немного, – пробормотал сам себе водитель. – Потеплело. Успеть бы вывезти.

Весеннее солнышко уже начало пригревать и подтапливать снег.

В деревне баба Груня, как она велела себя называть, указала дорогу к собственному дому и уверенно вылезла из машины без помощи водителя.

– Как давно дома-то не была... У себя-то я знаю, где что лежит, – засеменила она к старой, сильно ушедшей в землю избе. – Вы, девоньки, найдите пока в кладовке и на печке ящики и коробки под семена, мало с собой взяли. Мешочки полотняные захватите, с семечками.

Изба выстыла за месяц, стены изнутри отсырели: морозными ночами они наверняка покрывались инеем. Мебель стояла в доме, хоть и крепкая, но такая же старенькая, как и его хозяйка. Такие столы и буфеты можно было найти разве что в антикварных магазинах. Наверняка что-то из них бабе Груне дарили еще на свадьбу, а громоздкий телевизор с пультом привез кто-то из родственников. На обледеневших подоконниках с укором желтела засохшая и смерзшая рассада.

Пока привязанные к дивану коты намывали на нем друг другу уши, более высокая Лариса лазила на печь, с непривычки перемазавшись известкой, а Таня гремела ящиками в кладовке, бабуля шмыгнула в спальню. К возвращению помощниц, она невозмутимо сидела посреди «гостиной» на внушительном узле. Таня поворчала, не осмелившись высказать ценному консультанту претензии за использование служебного положения, боясь вернуться без семян. И не прогадала: запрятаны они оказались на буфете, в буфете, в буфете за тремя коробками, в которых до рейда хранились лекарства, в сундуке, за печью, в шкафу, в кладовке, в шкафчиках на летней кухне (в другом доме!) и даже в спрятанном под клеенкой выдвижном ящичке старинного стола. Пока запарившаяся и скинувшая куртку Лариса козой скакала по мебели, маленькая Таня методично подписывала и упаковывала конвертики и пакетики по ящикам и таскала в машину.

– Передохните чутка, внучки, – баба Груня с удовольствием наблюдала, как молодежь работает. – Сейчас к подружкам моим поедем, а там и сами научитесь, потихоньку. Бабушка старенькая, всю деревню не обойдет.

– А откуда у капусты семена растут? – с интересом спросила Таня, вертя в руках конвертик.

Баба Груня закхекала.

– В ведро земли кочанчик посадим, он и зацветет.

Таня обиделась, решив, что над ней издеваются.

– Не веришь? Я тебя летом позову. Надо капустку посадить и бураки. На следующий-то год сеять.

Лариса кашлянула в кулак и озвучила официальную «антипаникерскую» версию:

– Мы надеемся, что за год все наладится, и лекарства начнут развозить.

– Может и наладится, – не стала спорить старушка. – Но война войной, а хлеб сей, – наставительно поделилась она мудростью, которую только что и придумала.

Всю деревню не обошли за раз и две молодые женщины, и им пришлось провести несколько дней в холодном доме бабы Груни, придвинув к двери шкаф и от усталости не слыша могучий старушечий храп.

Выполнив свою миссию и на прощание потрепав «внучек» по спинам, бабушка-добытчица отправилась с одной из машин на карантин. Девушки остались обходить село по периметру, следя, чтобы из леса ничего не прибежало. Это оказалось скучнее, чем бродить среди деревьев – белки не ругаются, кукушки не кукуют, вспархивающие из кустов птички до инфаркта не доводят. За белок частично справлялись солдаты, таскающие доски и бочки с комбикормом к добытым грузовикам.

В воинской части опытные огородники посеяли добычу и принялись ждать всходов. Ящики расставили на южных окнах везде, где только смогли: в медпункте, офицерских квартирах, казармах, превращенном в школу клубе и даже штабе. Прямо в кабинете полковника.

***

Апрель. Верхний Бор, Никита

– В первую очередь беритесь за новье, – раздал старшина указания механикам. – Ключи ищите в домах.

– На морозе копаться… – похлопал рукавицами старший механик. – До тепла бы подождали.

– Грязи будет по оси, какое тепло? Тут тебе что, асфальт?! Сейчас патруль проверяет деревню, затем становится в дозор. Вы делитесь и идете по адресам, – старшина раздал схематично начерченные от руки карты. – Проверяете технику и докладываете. Потом остаетесь чинить, что не на ходу. Ночуем в барских хоромах, самых крепких. Вопросы?

– А если на нас нападут?

– Значит, вывозить дрова начнут не завтра. Работайте тихо, будто нас тут нет.

Со стороны деревня выглядела мирно, будто ничего страшного в ней никогда не происходило. Ставни и заборы целы, никаких красных пятен на снегу. Даже калитки оказались прикрыты. Только в переулках чернели остатки костров, и Никита с трудом сглотнул.

– Можно я к себе домой зайду? – попросил он разрешения у сержанта. – За инструментом.

Тот понимающе кивнул.

– Отряд, стройся! – услышал Никита, как солдатам раздают приказы, и обернулся. Выглядели они намного увереннее, чем он себя чувствовал, и ровно держали спины. – …Инструменты, проволоку, листовой металл, доски, бочки… Гвозди, шурупы… Алюминиевые тазы, ванны… Мотки веревки, тросы…

Список ценных материалов расширялся.

В первую очередь Никита пошел не в пристройку, служившую гаражом на время их посещений бабушки, а в дом. Дверь он решился открыть не сразу, но внутри все оказалось в полном порядке. Насколько могло быть, когда хозяева болеют и боятся лишний раз выйти во двор, а потом солдаты ищут в доме продукты. Птицу и мелкий скот из сенцев забрали. В доме пахло прокисшей едой и сыростью. Никита постоял немного в комнате, смаргивая слезы, потом осторожно обошел открытый подпол, выдернул из шкафа сумку и запихал в нее семейный фотоальбом, любимую бабушкину иконку и свою одежду, сколько влезло. Бабушкину «кубышку» с накопленными «на похороны» деньгами он поискать даже не пытался, сомневаясь, что на деньги теперь можно что-то купить, даже если удастся доказать, что это наследство: командир пообещал жестко наказывать тех, кто станет затягивать погрузку в надежде поживиться. Никому из участников прошлой зачистки не хотелось задерживаться в деревне лишнюю ночь.

– Эй, деревенский! Тебя сержант ищет! – окликнули Никиту с улицы, когда он тащил к машине уже ящик с набранными в «гараже» инструментами.

Никита похолодел, однако проблема оказалась не у него.

– Покажи, где стоят комбайны, – велел старшина.

Никита задумался и осторожно ответил:

– В другой деревне?

– В смысле? – опешил старшина.

– Так колхоза больше нет. Техники много в Полноводном и, вроде, Ивановском. Они сеют и собирают… какое-то зерно, – попытался вспомнить Никита семейные разговоры и промывание косточек тем, кто это колхоз настойчиво разваливал. – И трактора. Тут только личные. Еще там какие-то сеялки? Веялки? Что-то такое.

– Да не пройдет по снегу комбайн, провалится к чертям, дорогу перекроет, – влез старший механик. – Такая бандура. До осени пригоним и ладно, когда просохнет. Трактора бы забрать. Штуки три хватит.

– Гоните сперва трактора, – распорядился командир по рации, боясь, что апрельский снег может не выдержать и заполненные дровами грузовики.

– Лишь бы тепло не жахнуло, утонем, – сплюнул напарник Никиты и повел двух солдат снимать жесть с крыши стайки.

– Машину забирать или только бензин слить? – спросил Никита у сержанта.

– Легковую в гараж загони и пока оставь. Если внедорожник – забирай.

Никита с тоской погладил руль отцовского автомобиля и оставил ключи на водительском сидении, не став закрывать дверь.

Из соседнего двора выехал грузовик с гикающими коллегами. Радовались они, как захватившие судно пираты.

Несмотря на удлинившиеся весенние дни, две полноценных ходки вместе с погрузкой машины сделать до темноты не успевали. Но Никита раньше никогда не видел, чтобы люди так быстро работали.

– В прошлый раз еще быстрее бегали, – посмеялся сержант во время перерыва на обед. – Человек пятьдесят согнали носить, еще столько же охранять. Боялись, что бабайки из погребов полезут.

В этот раз из погребов они действительно не полезли, а устроили засаду на лесной дороге, привлеченные шумом.

Огромная медвежья туша вышла из-за деревьев и попыталась напасть на осторожно движущийся грузовик. Зверю поменьше, может, и удалось бы выиграть немного времени, пока люди бы решали, насколько он опасен. Но бегущий на вооруженного человека даже здоровый медведь вызывал единственную реакцию.

– Тише, тише, – отобрал автомат у солдата капитан Климов, прибежавший к деревенской околице на звук выстрелов. Руки молодого бойца прыгали.

– Сижу в кузове, тут он… А я его… Думаю – все! А нет… – стучал он зубами, хотя у медведя всего-то оказалось четыре пасти.

На ночь солдаты разместились в самых крепких домах. В том числе большом доме главы сельсовета. Никита попытался заснуть, лежа практически на голых досках, но тоска давила такая, что впору было вязать петлю. В голове все кружились воспоминания о людях, которые совсем недавно жили здесь и по соседству. Всех их Никита знал с детства. Многие приходились ему родственниками и всегда гостеприимно его привечали, не давали уйти, не выпив чаю и не взяв с собой гостинцев с огорода. Никита старался не думать, как умирали его родители и бабушка. А где-то далеко-далеко молчал город, в котором давным-давно умерли все его знакомые и друзья.

«Ника, это страшно».

За работой Никита даже не заметил, как с улиц пропала половина патрульных.


	9. Глава 9, в которой патруль нескучно проводит время

Село Лощинка. Лариса

– Что, ребятки, время проверить кошек и себя боем! Кому-то из вас повезло встретить чудовище в лесу лицом к лицу и выйти из схватки победителем! – капитан вышагивал перед подчиненными, выстроившимися по стойке смирно перед заколоченным магазином в центре Верхнего Бора. – Да-да, Усачев, про тебя говорю!

Солдат гордо выпятил грудь, будто лично перестрелял тех псов, а не вызывал подмогу, сидя на сосне.

– Сейчас мы отправимся в Лощинку,– объявил капитан. – То, что там два десятка домов, не значит, что мы будем терять бдительность и действовать не по отработанной на учениях схеме. Разобьетесь на пары. Один страхует, второй зачищает. На дом по пять минут. На пристройки по двадцать. И если кто подстрелит товарища – пусть лучше сам прыгает к твари в пасть. Вопросы?

– А домов всем хватит? – выступил один боец.

– Хороший вопрос! – похвалил командир. – Те, кому не хватит, поедут в Грязюки. Боевое крещение пройдут все! Это раньше мы не знали, где зверь выбежит, а теперь есть целый полигон. По машинам!

«Вот ты лопух!» – одарил отряд недобрыми взглядами излишне любопытного товарища.

– Что-то я стремаюсь, – прошептала Лариса, выгружаясь из машины у околицы Лощинки. – Вдруг нас сожрут?

– Да не дрейфь, все нормально будет, – подбодрила Таня, поглаживая автомат.

Спрыгнувший на землю Тор поводил носом и зашипел, выгнув спину дугой, глядя на село.

–Ты ж какая умница, – одарил капитан его улыбкой.

Пока Климов еще раз просматривал план деревеньки, сержанты смешали патрульных и отряд зачистки и разбили на пары: человек с кошкой и человек без. Опыт подсказывал, что взрослые люди, как и дети, будут полчаса топтаться, не в состоянии самостоятельно поделиться.

– Рустам, – представился, улыбаясь, смуглый напарник Ларисы и протянул ладонь.

– А чего ты такой счастливый, Рустам? – ответила она на рукопожатие.

– Мама приехала! – просиял он еще сильнее. – И папа. И братишки с сестренками.

– Как? – влез Женя, напарник Тани.

– На машине.

– Откуда?!

– Из города. Козловки.

Таня фыркнула:

– Нашел город.

– Погоди, – Женя нервно обтер лицо рукой. – Так можно было?

– Нельзя, но они не знали и приехали. Сказали, что устали в гараже прятаться. Из Козловки выпускают. Вещей с собой только в машину почти не вошло. У нас большая семья.

Лариса давно не видела человека, настолько лучащегося счастьем.

Один из солдат сплюнул и прошипел:

– Это только офицерам можно своих выродков вывозить. Но не нам – родителей.

– Чё сказал? – набычилась Таня.

– Тихо, тихо, – зафиксировали ее в три руки. – У людей горе. И оружие. И капитан идет.

– А как дороги? – постаралась Лариса снова перевести разговор на Рустама.

– Сказали, нормально, машинами не забито, никого не встретили. Только заправиться негде, но отец с собой бензин взял.

– Так мы, наверное, в ПГТ скоро поедем, – оживился Женя. – Как дороги просохнут, а то асфальт не везде.

– И что мы с таким количеством человек делать будем? – Таня все еще не могла успокоиться. – Самим бы прокормиться.

– Как вернемся – все пойдем сажать картошку, – подкрался лейтенант Молодцов, руководивший зачисткой Верхнего Бора, заставив говоривших и ругавшихся вздрогнуть и разбежаться. – Так что закончить с ближайшими поселениями нужно до этого. Первая пара, пошла!

Двое бойцов без особого энтузиазма потрусили к крайнему целому дому, остановились у красивого резного, хоть и облезшего палисадника и тоскливо посмотрели на отряд. Илюша, подбадривая, показал два больших пальца и достал жгут и бинты. Первый боец встал с автоматом наизготовку у калитки, второй достал из-за пазухи разомлевшую от тепла кошку и поднес к дому. Кошка с любопытством осмотрелась. Боец пальцем повернул ей мордочку в нужную сторону. Кошка зевнула. Преодоление развалившегося штакетника и тыканье кошкой во все окна по очереди дало аналогичный результат.

– Капитан, – зашептал вернувшийся «кошатник». – У нас бракованное животное.

– Или дом пустой, – добавил его напарник.

– Вторая пара, внести кошку! – скомандовал Климов.

Отряд с интересом наблюдал за представлением, но даже третья кошка на дом не среагировала.

– Как в цирк сходил, – хихикнул Женя.

– Значит, дом пустой, – с преувеличенной уверенностью объявил капитан. – Проверить его и остальные строения с фонарями: подполье, стайки, погреб. Двумя парами, с двумя кошками, – залатал он слабое место плана и приказа. – Продукты и лекарства вынести к дороге. И никаких взрывов, ясно?

Солдаты нестройно подтвердили. Цепочка двинулась.

Ларисе повезло и не повезло одновременно – при приближении к явно жилой избе Муся зашипела, подтверждая свой статус и сокращая время напряженного ожидания встречи с чудовищами. Лариса вздохнула, опустила кошку на землю, зацепила поводок шлейки за штакетник и полезла через забор открывать ворота. В ботинках с обледеневшей подошвой это оказалось тем еще номером. Растопырившись циркулем и уперевшись ногой в сруб, Лариса крайне осторожно выглянула поверх ворот: во дворе никого не было. На звук к спрыгнувшему человеку никто не бросился. Лариса осторожно откинула палку, запиравшую калитку, и напряженно следила за стайками, пока Рустам и Женя ломом вскрывали дверь. В сенцах царило запустение.

– Ты пойдешь? – шепнул напарник.

Лариса кивнула, подняла автомат к плечу и выдохнула, храбрясь. Рустам ногой распахнул дверь, и внутрь ударил свет от налобного фонарика. Лариса едва не заорала. Судя по матам, которые не сразу выдавил из себя Рустам – он тоже остался под впечатлением. Лариса нашарила за спиной дверь из сенцев, бочком выскользнула во двор и на негнущихся ногах побежала искать капитана.

– Разрешите обратиться, – простучала она зубами.

– Застрелила кого-нибудь? – участливо спросил тот.

– Нет… Мы не поймем, куда стрелять, – призналась Лариса.

– В голову, – мягко подсказал капитан.

– Там нет головы, – замотала своей Лариса.

– А что есть? – начал раздражаться капитан.

– Какая-то хрень, – честно сказала Лариса.

Ощущая себя воспитателем детского сада, капитан терпеливо прошел к указанному дому, заглянул в комнату и спросил:

– А это что за хрень?!

– Не знаем, капитан! – хором отрапортовали все четыре бойца.

Но Муся и Тор на это что-то шипели.

Вся изба оказалась изнутри затянута красной плотью, свисающей, стелющейся, истекающей жидкостью, тошнотворно воняющей даже сквозь маски и немного пульсирующей. Словно паутина, если бы пауки плели сети из гниющего мяса.

– Нда, – капитан вытер мокрый лоб рукавом, – наросло… Когда ж они заболели-то… Ломай ставни и зови всех.

Массу расстреляли в разбитые окна вслепую очередями, страхуя друг друга, пока командир запрашивал у штаба разрешения на зачистку огнем.

Четверка Ларисы перешла в конец очереди на убийство и занялась щекочущим нервы обследованием стаек и сараев. Их освещали крошечные окна, дающие света ровно столько, чтобы не споткнуться о корыто. Стекло разбивали прикладами и осторожно светили фонарем внутрь, пытаясь понять, живо ли то, что внутри. Из полумрака таращились стеклянными глазами мохнатые монстры. Что-то, курчавое как овца, ударилось грудью о загородку, не смогло проломить и принялось ожесточенно отрывать зубами куски дерева. Кроме трех чудовищных овец там оказались и обглоданные кости четвертой.

– Наверное, иммунная. Была, – Таня закрыла рот сгибом локтя, сдерживая тошноту.

– Если рвать будет – не стесняйтесь, – подбодрил Женя. – Со всеми бывало. В Верхнем такой дряни насмотрелись…

До эпидемии вымирающую деревеньку населяли старики и их спивающиеся дети: жители побойчее давно перебрались в большие села, поселок городского типа Зеленовский или города, где не было проблем с чисткой колодцев, зато водились магазины и фельдшеры. Брать в домах стариков оказалось особо нечего, даже иммунная скотина давно погибла, и капитан вызвал всего одну машину вывезти дрова, овощи и инструменты. Пару солдат с прямыми руками он отправил снимать целые листы жести и шифера с крыш.

– Деревню сжигаем, – объявил капитан, – как только все вывезут. Чтобы гнусь не поселилась.

У четверки Ларисы остался еще один дом.

– Можно я отстреляюсь и пойду?

– Не, Ларь, теперь моя очередь. Страхуйте нас, – Таня подхватила на руки упирающегося и гадюкой шипящего Тора и пошла к дому.

По кивку вставшей за косяком Тани, Женя распахнул дверь, и прямо на них из проема кинулась прекрасно слышавшая гостей и поджидавшая их тварь.

Кинулась и застряла в дверном проеме.

– Ма-а-а-а-ть! – заорал Женя, нажимая на гашетку.

– Ы-ы-ы-ы-ы-ы! – поддержала его Таня эмоциями и огнем.

Тварь рухнула на слишком широкий для дверей бок и задергала лапками. Но присутствующим это зрелище смешным не показалось.

– Да оно даже не человека не похоже! – заорала Таня, поворачивая голову, чтобы фонариком осветить тварь.

– Да это и не человек! – заорал Женя.

– А кто?!

– Да оно вообще ни на что не похоже, – с любопытством заглянул через их плечи Рустам.

В комнатах дальше зашебуршало. Лариса нашла Мусю по поводку и вытащила из-под стоящего в сенях лакированного шифоньера. Вылезать кошка не хотела, но шипела охотно: слегка на предположительно мертвую тушу, и злобно – в глубину избы.

– Я через это не полезу, – заявил Женя. – Это глупо и опасно. Давайте лучше запихаем в окно кого-нибудь небольшого. Ларису!

– Мы одного роста, умник, – холодно ответила та.

– А… – повернулся он к Тане.

– Перетопчешься.

В остальном вариант с окнами понравился всем: внутреннюю дверь забаррикадировали все тем же шифоньером в порыве импровизации и кинулись отрывать ставни, раз эту деревню беречь не требовалось.

Женя разбил окно, направил автомат в освещенную солнцем избу и коротко выстрелил. В доме что-то взвизгнуло.

– Делов-то, – спокойно сказал он.

Над его головой пролетела тягучая струя слизи и попала в забор.

– Капитан!! – заорал Женя. – Они плюются!

– Надеть респираторы! – по привычке рявкнул Климов: все и так их натягивали перед зачисткой. – Вы, двое – взять в машине противогазы. Выкурите эту тварь!

Тварь оказалась ленивой, неповоротливой и не очень меткой – она забилась в угол и перед смертью оплевала всего одного человека. Все-таки Женю.

– Бросить товарища мы здесь не можем… – пробормотал командир.

– Ой, что же делать, – брезгливо осмотрел Илья пострадавшего на расстоянии. – Если на слизистую попадет… Парень, не облизывайся. Не открывай глаза. И не дыши.

Женя показал ему средний палец.

– Капитан, – прибежал радостный Рустам, – там в одном гараже ржавый ЛУАЗ стоит, заводится, я ключи нашел!

– Молодец! Видишь, для твоей эвакуации сейчас целую машину организуем! – «обрадовал» капитан оплеванного Женю. – И баню.

– А то с ним никто в одну машину не сядет, – пробормотал Илья.

Пострадавшему очень хотелось почесаться после слов товарищей «радуйся, что это не желудочный сок», но он не рисковал совершить такую ошибку прилюдно.

После возвращения в часть и необходимых санитарных процедур, дежурный раздал участникам листы и ручки: от каждого требовалось по свежим впечатлениям описать внешний вид встреченных тварей, где они находились, как реагировали на свет и людей.

«Человек мутирует и становится непохожим на человека».

– Дай списать!

– Сам формулируй.

«Чудовища стали активнее и приобретают интересные способности».

«Когда я разбил стекло, наружу полезли тентакли».

Во время отдыха кошки продолжали работать: стресс они снимали просто отлично.

А еще их охотно использовали в качестве вибрирующих грелок.

– Я не понял, кто тут главный, – цыкнул на запрыгнувшего на стол кота Петро, отобрал свою кружку и хлопком ладони отправил животное в полет на пол.

– Кот полковника, – сквозь сон пробормотала Таня, поглаживая мурлыкающего как трактор Тора у себя под боком.

После зачистки связист подошел к Климову, задумчиво крутя в руках наушники.

– Товарищ капитан, может, мне показалось… Но, вроде, когда этих тварей перестреляли, сразу связь стала лучше.

– Думаешь, они диверсанты? – преувеличенно серьезно спросил тот.

– Да нет, – смутился связист. – Я так, просто. Наблюдение. Из штаба ответ пришел: «скорее зачистить ближайшие селения».

В крошечной деревне Грязюки монстров оказалось мало, они удобно сидели по домам, и не мешали приманивать на пустующих улицах одичавших котов и отправлять их в ящиках в часть.

Полноводное следовало не просто очистить, но и найти обещанные комбайны. Село мало уступало размерами Верхнему Бору и требовало нескольких дней. Встретило оно отряд гробовой тишиной и вывороченными окнами и дверьми. Снег возле домов усеивали припорошенные окровавленные щепки и битое стекло.

– Как думаете, на них напали? – Молодцов вытер пот со лба и запретил солдатам рассредотачиваться.

– Тут что-то не вошло, а вышло, – Климов помрачнел. – Не зря мы всех тварей уничтожали. За спиной никого не оставлять!

В Полноводном жило не только много людей, но и еще больше скота: молодые семьи держали по нескольку коров, десяток овец и свиней, чтобы заработать на продаже мяса. Даже у стариков было по одной-две коровы. И все это где-то там выжидало.

Посигналив и убедившись, что жители не отзываются, капитан запросил подкрепление, не желая решать проблему нехватки продовольствия сокращением числа едоков. Зачистку провели по стандартной схеме, и потеряли всех двух бойцов тяжело раненными: один оказался медленнее переродившейся предположительно свиньи, второй не додумался заглянуть в устье русской печи и повернулся к ней спиной.

Несколько человек в Половодном все-таки выжило: семья из восьми душ в большом крепком брусовом доме с собственной скважиной. Скот они зарезали еще зимой, сложили в засыпанный снегом погреб под домом, продукты перенесли в подпол, устроили на кухне баню, заколотили окна, придвинули к дверям мебель и принялись ждать спасателей, почти не покидая избу.

Петро провел рукой по глубоким царапинам на заборах – гости в этот двор наведывались не раз.

– Приходится нужник выносить. А то антисанитария. Но мы моемся, чтобы зараза никакая не пошла, – рассеянно показал дом хозяин. Взгляды его родных еще не были безумными, но опасно приблизились к грани от напряжения, страха и невозможности покинуть дом, ставший ловушкой.

Петро бы замутило от запаха полгода непроветриваемого дома и редко опорожняемого помойного ведра, но он видел и обонял за день слишком много гадости.

– С нами пойдете или здесь останетесь? – пошутил он. – Мы ваших соседей уберем, ночами скрестись только лесное зверье будет. Двухголовое.

Пока ошалевшая семья на полном серьезе совещалась, стоит ли ехать, Петро доложил капитану, что нашел место для ночлега хотя бы части отряда. Остальные разместилась в крепком гараже, бане и чуть менее крепкой летней кухне: солдаты предпочли заползти под кровать или лечь на верстак, чем разделяться. Небольшая группа не влезла, и самые опытные отправились баррикадироваться в два относительно крепких дома, хозяева которых просто умерли, давно разложились и высохли.

Едва ли те, кто ночевал в менее крепких, чем дом, сенях, по-настоящему спали, а не вздрагивали в полудреме от любого скрипа, боясь, что караул не успеет предупредить, и какое-нибудь чудище ворвется внутрь.

Часовой погиб на посту возле одного из этих двух домов, даже не успев среагировать на рычание своего кота. Получив несколько пуль от второго караульного, тварь смогла тяжело перевалиться через забор, вымазав его тягучей кровью, и исчезнуть. Никто ее не преследовал.

Капитан Климов до утра просидел, не в силах заснуть после происшествия и не зная, что опаснее: оставлять караул под открытым небом или надеяться, что никакое существо не постучится ночью в окна. Выжившую семью глухая оборона спасла.

В следующих на очереди Петушках, к которым шла совсем плохая дорога, жизнь замерла очень давно, с закрытием лесопилки и переселением большей доли жителей в Верхний Бор. Формально деревня относилась к тому же сельсовету, но давала о себе знать нечасто: по глубокой колее иногда не мог проехать даже почтальон. Так деревня и встретила запареный отряд: криком петуха и сидящими на лавочках стариками. Живыми и здоровыми.

– Ох, солдатики! Да много как, – всплеснула руками самая обыкновенная бабушка в платочке и ватнике, сидящая у крайнего дома. – Неужто война началась?

– Нет, войны нет. А вы того… болеете? – настороженно спросил отправленный на разведку Рустам.

– Ой, болею, внучек. Ой как болею!

«Жалко бабушку. Неужели вот так стрелять?»

– Ноги-то почти не ходют! И не вижу ничего. Вот возьму газету, а буковки-то и расплываются…

Лейтенант рукой пригнул дуло чужого автомата к земле.

– Спокойно. Не нервничаем. Рассредоточиваемся по деревне, спрашиваем, есть ли сыпь. Не стреляем без приказа. А я свяжусь со штабом.

Новость штаб всколыхнула, как осиный улей.

– Зачем нам столько ртов? – зажужжали противники спасения всех подряд. – Жили себе – пусть дальше живут.

– Нельзя бросать гражданских, – возражала другая сторона. – А если зараженный медведь выйдет?

– Чем он хуже шатуна?

– Наш долг, прежде всего…

– Старые люди не любят обстановку менять. Еды и так не хватит…

– Там молодая семья есть.

– Вот их можно.

– Только пьющая.

– Тогда не надо.

По обе стороны полковника сидели два его майора и изображали ангела и черта. Весьма успешно, судя по тому, как полковник кривился, но решение не принимал:

– А что капитаны скажут?

– Что через пять лет эти старики слягут, и придется выделять сиделок, организовывать дом престарелых…

– Если мы заглядываем так далеко, то нужно забрать тех детей и их маргинальную мать.

– Зачем?

– Для восстановления человеческой популяции!

– Смешно!

– Да я и не шучу.

– Как-то же старики выживали раньше одни. Не совсем беспомощные.

– Может, им дети продукты возили, из города.

– До города сто пятьдесят километров.

– Вы недооцениваете пенсионеров. Они пережили войну.

– Не такие уж они там старые.

– Значит, могут работать.

– Так, – хлопнул полковник ладонью по столу, – вы подумали, а я решил: предложим эвакуироваться всем, но настаивать не будем. Разумеется, – сделал он акцент на слове, – у оставшихся продукты не забираем. Что там у стариков есть-то.

Переехать со своим скарбом в часть без уговоров согласилась едва ли пятая часть деревни: кто-то ответил, что свое уже пожил, кто-то не хотел бросать дом и огород из-за далекой болезни, кто-то в нее не верил, кто-то справедливо подозревал раздел имущества и скота, как после революции, кое-кто и вовсе не хотел обременять собой «молодежь». Переселенцам велели паковаться и ждать завтра с утра машину.

Отряд отправился дальше по боковой уверенно раскисающей дороге к многолюдному селу Ивановскому, в котором упрямо цеплялось за натуральное хозяйство несколько трудолюбивых семей. Разведка сообщала, что еще зимой жители организовали кордон на манер Верхнего Бора. Бор это не спасло.

В Ивановском стояла издалека слышная какофония: мычание, лай и лязг растущего с каждой минутой ряда ружей за баррикадами поперек Центральной улицы.

Молодцов вышел вперед, слегка подняв руки:

– Не стреляйте, свои, из ближайшей воинской части.

– Документы! – потребовали из-за баррикады.

– Да вы что… – начал лейтенант.

– Форму в любом магазине купить можно! – все также без коверканья слов на деревенский манер настаивала баррикада.

Лейтенант сглотнул, достал из нагрудного кармана корочки и пошел на ружья, подбадриваемый восхищенными взглядами и шепотком подчиненных.

– Стой там, – из-за баррикады высунулся бинокль и сфокусировался на документах.–

Полковника как зовут?

– Егор Ильич Бударин.

– Правильно. А генерала?

– Нет у нас генералов в части.

– Тоже верно. Допустим, вы не бандиты. С миром или нет?

– С эвакуацией, – Молодцов сердито спрятал документы обратно в карман. – Или вам и тут хорошо?

– Сейчас решим, – продолжал тянуть время деревенский специалист по переговорам, пока подтягивались его соплеменники. – Совет соберем. Болезни-то у вас нет?

За баррикадой зазвенели велосипеды. Последним протарахтел мотоцикл, с него слезла дородная председатель и пошла в атаку:

– Наконец-то! С зимы ждем! Думали, вы там все уже умерли, – по ее приказу лейтенанту освободили проход, растащив бревна. – Заходите, важные дела через забор не решаются. Вы насчет эвакуации?

Лейтенант подтянулся от такой деловитости:

– Так точно. Приказано всех желающих вывезти вместе с их имуществом и зачистить сыпные дома.

– Сыпных-то у нас нет, – отвела глаза женщина. – В какой срок собраться?

– Сутки? – неуверенно предложил Молодцов. – Сразу все в машину не войдут.

– А у нас свои есть. Михалыч, – деловито распорядилась она, – посылай мальчишек, пусть всем передадут: в сутки собраться с вещами, скот привязать, курей в ящики. Овощи из подвалов поднять.

– Вы уверены, что все захотят уехать? – осторожно спросил лейтенант. – В части свои порядки?

– Да уж наверное, – хохотнула женщина. – В Лощинку не заезжали?

– Заезжали…

– Вот и наши тоже. Насмотрелись и запили. Больше мы ждать не хотим.

К служебным кошкам сельчане отнеслись так, словно солдаты в шапочках из фольги принялись обходить дома, водя из стороны в сторону согнутой проволокой и окуривая их ладаном. Проверить дома разрешили, но за спиной крутили пальцами у висков. В лучшем случае.

Но смотрели на солдат ивановские очень недоверчиво.

– Чего это они? – шепнул Молодцову один из бойцов.

– Думают, что мы разведка, оцениваем их силы перед вооруженным захватом.

– А мы?

– А мы дипломаты, уговариваем сдаться добровольно и с благодарностью.

– Кажется, они не станут делиться едой.

– А на этот случай у нас есть официальный документ! – объявил лейтенант, поправил фуражку и повернулся к председателю. – Вы не могли бы собрать жителей на площади, чтобы я выступил с условиями эвакуации?

Женщина важно кивнула.

– Да вы… – экспрессивно разразились жители криками после объявления. – Запасы вам отдать? Скотину?!

– Взамен вы получаете возможность жить под защитой солдат. Которые каждый день рискуют своими жизнями, между прочим. Дальше часть переходит на натуральное хозяйство, все трудятся.

– Как крепостные?

– Наши семьи тоже, – отрезал лейтенант, – и солдаты, не занятые в патрулировании. Одни вы нас не прокормите.

Толпа заворчала.

– Личные вещи оставите себе. У солдат такой возможности нет. Сдать от вас требуется продукты, лекарства, инструменты, доски, автотранспорт, топливо, скот.

Видя колебания толпы, встал один из сельчан и повернулся к своим:

– Вы хотите закончить, как в Лощинке?

Соплеменники притихли.

– А еще Полноводное, Верхний Бор, Грязюки, – добавил напряжения Молодцов. – Выжившие эвакуированы в часть. Но их по пальцам пересчитать можно.

– Мы тут решим, – ответил вступавший, не сомневаясь, что ему удастся всех убедить, – а завтра с утра доложим, сколько семей поедет, нужны ли машины. Чего зря добро бросать.

– Хорошо, – согласился лейтенант. – Мы пока решившихся из Петушков заберем.

– А не все едут? – влезла председатель. – У них-то кому оборону держать?

– Пожилые люди не хотят обременять часть, – назидательно ответил лейтенант. – Но мы звали всех.

«Но не очень настойчиво».

– Я им покажу обременять! – возмутилась председатель. – А ну поехали туда!

– Но… – растерялся он.

– Точно, вы не такси. Артемка! – крикнула она сыну. – Заводи машину! Едем в Петушки.

– Без охраны? – возмутился сын.

Лейтенант вздохнул, понял, что получит выговор за утрату инициативы, и решил хотя бы сэкономить солярку. Кататься по проселочным дорогам на гражданском внедорожнике ему понравилось гораздо больше, чем на военном ЛУАзе, и тем более – на «таблетке»: машина шла плавно, и даже работала печь. С двух сторон обнимающего рацию лейтенанта подпирали вооруженные солдаты.

В Петушках лейтенант окончательно утратил свое положение: председатель собрала самых бодрых старушек и редких живых стариков и объявила, оглушая даже привычных солдат:

– Деревня эвакуируется! Двенадцать часов на сборы! Чтобы к утру все узлы стояли у дверей, всем ясно? Нет, никто не остается! Тетя Паша, будешь спорить – я тебя лично в машину затолкаю! Бабу Нину сейчас пойду и соберу, знаю, что она не ходит. Так, молодые помогают старым. Кому меньше семидесяти пяти – те молодые. И чтоб без разговоров мне тут!

– Части требуются кошки, – шепнул женщине лейтенант. – Все.

– Поняла, – кивнула она и гаркнула. – Кошек приманить и забрать с собой, распоряжение командира части!

– Пойду, обход сделаю, – пробормотал лейтенант Молодцов и убежал в переулок докладывать по рации о частичном провале задания.


	10. Глава 10, в которой солдаты осваивают натуральное хозяйство

Май. Воинская часть

К концу апреля год окончательно повернул к лету и приостановил эвакуацию. Напитавшаяся талой водой земля успешно изображала болото, отпуская ноги с разочарованным чавканьем. Последнюю неделю смены патруль пробродил по дорогам, по уши измазываясь в грязи. Кошки учились ездить на плечах хозяев, чтобы не оставлять милых, но грязных отпечатков лап на постелях.

В мае вместо карантина смену ждала настоящая подлость от командования: лопаты и огород.

– А отдых? – опешили патрульные.

– Отдых после карантина. Земля прогрелась, никто не прохлаждается. Лопаты индивидуальные, ночевать по камерам. Вскапывать, строго соблюдая социальную дистанцию! – сержанты за этим бдительно следили. – Вам уже даже вспахали и разметили палочками. Осталось всего ничего.

Лариса повертела лопату в руках и для вида покопалась на одном месте.

– Таня, – громко прошептала она через шесть метров, – я не умею делать грядки!

– Я тоже, смотри на деревенских.

Те худо-бедно справлялись, но с такими лицами, будто век бы этот огород не видали.

На казарме, как издевка, висел найденный в недрах склада советский плакат: «Полевые работы не ждут!»

От сырой земли исходил вкусный, ни с чем не сравнимый запах. Лопатой приходилось разбивать комки и ровнять края грядки.

– Чтобы края были острые, как уголки кроватей! – рявкали сержанты, сами не в силах объяснить, зачем нужно и то, и другое.

– Это не честно, – проныла Лариса вечером и подула на горящие ладони. Одного дня хватило, чтобы стереть непривычные руки даже через перчатки. – Мы же месяц работали. Теперь волдыри такие, что…

– Не дери! – подскочил Илюша, для которого не существовало социальной дистанции. – Знаешь, как от грязи воспалиться может? Давай бинтик дам.

– Белоручка, – беззлобно фыркнул Петро.

Городские ребята попрятали такие же стертые руки за спины.

Петро плюнул и отослал всех пострадавших на запоздалую посадку картошки: кидать клубни в уже готовые лунки.

– Слушаем и запоминаем! По одной картофелине на лунку. Не вбок, а прямо в центр. С размаху, как гранату, не швырять! Держать дистанцию с соседом в… – Петро отмерил рыхлую землю широкими шагами, проваливаясь по щиколотку, – …восемь рядов! Кто сблизится – пойдет по статье «нарушение карантинного режима». Вопросы?

– На том краю поля что, дети? – снял очки один из солдат.

Петро увидел только далеких маленьких человечков.

– Ишь ты, Зоркий Глаз… Да, дети. Это детская работа, чтобы вам было стыдно! Руки берегите, олухи! Нарвет же. Чтобы до завтра все зажило, ясно?

Лариса умильно улыбнулась «я же девочка, у меня нежные ручки».

– И у тебя тоже! – бессердечно отрезал Петро. – Почему у Тани все в порядке? Потому что Таня дружит с турником! Кто стер руки – отлынивает от физических упражнений. Лично возьму вас, шлангов, на карандаш!

Пострадавшие пожалели, что вообще показали руки Илье. Тяжелые ведра с картошкой приходилось брать очень аккуратно, чтобы не лопнуть волдыри: перчатки быстро пропитались грязью, а подорожник еще не вырос.

Обедали тут же, в поле, сидя на перевернутых ведрах и перемазываясь сажей с печеной картошки.

– Прям как в детстве, на даче, – проорал с расстояния в шесть рядов один из солдат. – Только тогда казалось, что огород большой, ха-ха!

В спину ему прилетел комок земли, чтобы не портил аппетит: край поля уходил за горизонт.

– Теперь понятно, что они так долго считали, – крикнула Лариса Тане.

– А?

– Говорю, месяц считали с линейкой! Колышки вкапывали!

– Надеюсь! – крикнула Таня. – А то заставят переделывать! Интересно, чем остальные заняты.

Солдатам, не сидящим на карантине, повезло меньше: их отдали на растерзание хозроте.

Баба Груня наведалась в стайки и свинарник, одобрила запасы навоза и велела перетаскивать его туда, где в земле уже торчали таблички с гордой надписью «огурцы».

– Тьфу ты, горе луковое, – ворчала баба Груня, подпихивая солдата клюкой в поясницу, – хорошо с соломой мешай. Перепреть должно, не развалиться. Горку выше колена клади, не жалей соломки-то. Давай-давай, чего стоишь.

Солдаты вяло ворочали вилами, стараясь не дышать. Пустить в баню их пообещали в последнюю очередь.

– А что делать? – сама баба Груня держалась с подветренной стороны. – Готовое-то вывозить отказались. Обозвали его по всякому. А это не всякое, это удобрение. Икологическое. Думаете, бабушка слов таких не знает? Бабушка вас еще научит!

– Вот ведьма, – гнусаво перешептывались солдаты за спиной прикидывающейся глуховатой бабы Груни.

Над территорией воинской части разносились стук и ругань: скотный двор расширяли, чтобы животные не теснились, возводили капитальный птичник с большим двором, за забором чуть ближе к лесу под охраной ставили внешнюю линию обороны.

– Эх, весна пришла, – мечтательно наблюдал за ползущей по белому подоконнику божьей коровкой Илюша, которого не привлекали к тяжелому труду. Фельдшер терпеливо ждал, когда кто-нибудь промажет молотком мимо гвоздя.

– А куда мы, собственно, торопимся? – пристал Степаненко к выжившему боровчанину, поставленному старшим по картошке и зерновым и лично на тракторе вспахавшему поля. – Люди жилы рвут.

Тот пожевал соломинку, ничего не выражающим взглядом глядя на небо.

– Как бы дожди не зарядили. Потом по колено в жиже хуже будет. Без прогнозов не поймешь, чего ждать.

– В жиже не надо, попростывают, – торопливо согласился Степаненко.

– Жил у нас один матрос, – как ни в чем не бывало вклинилась в разговор подошедшая баба Груня, – так он по барометру погоду определял! Да так точно! Жаль, что помер.

Настолько вымотанной с карантина Лариса еще никогда не возвращалась. Домой она брела, даже не стараясь обходить лужи на асфальте, и подтягивая за поводок то и дело любопытно останавливающуюся кошку. Муся брезгливо старалась не замочить лапки.

При их появлении от светлой стены дома отделился человек, вытащил из карманов озябшие руки и непреклонно их скрестил.

– Я хочу увидеть Мусю, – объявил Никита самым обвиняющим тоном.

– На, – протянула Лариса ему поводок и поднялась по ступенькам, тяжело переставляя ноги. – Воспитывай.

Никита недоуменно посмотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь и поднял трущуюся о ноги кошку.

– Кажется, я теперь воскресный папа.

Мусю он вернул на следующий день, смущенно признавшись маме Ларисы, что работает в гараже и не может следить за кошкой.

– Перемажется, что не отмоешь. А в казарме оставить боюсь, уйдет еще погулять.

Мама покивала, покормила Мусю, притворившуюся, что Никита морил ее голодом, и пошла выяснять у сонной дочери, почему кошка не ночевала дома. Больше обиженного Никита из себя не изображал.

***

– Тьфу, – старшина снял рукавицы и раздраженно швырнул в ящик с инструментом, – в жизни не видел такого старья. Даже в армии!

По гаражу пронесся дружный тоскливый вздох: приличным транспортом могли похвастаться только самые зажиточные семьи. Кое-что из техники так и не завели, только детали сняли и забрали с собой.

Старшина обошел пропахший металлом и машинным маслом гараж, полюбовался работой подчиненных, остановился рядом с Никитой, покачался на каблуках, глядя, как он сосредоточенно крутит гайки, и неожиданно спросил:

– Что, шашни с майорской дочкой крутишь?

От такого заявления ключ вырвался и заехал Никите по пальцу.

– Ы-ы-ы-ы!

– Молоток! – похвалил старшина.

– Ничего я не кручу, – подул Никита на палец и осторожно его прощупал, – мы просто дружим.

Старшина кивнул:

– Мои родители тоже дружили, пока я не родился.

– Да ну вас…– Никита предпочел скрыться в смотровой яме.

Говорить «мы вместе кошку воспитываем» Никита не стал. Хотя вместо романа они вели долгие разговоры, прячась где-нибудь между зданиями, как подростки. Секретные сведения Лариса разбалтывать отказывалась, но новости от нее доходили быстрее. А еще она училась и жила последние годы в родном городе Никиты, и им было что вспомнить. Город, каким он был до эпидемии. Словно так он где-то и стоял, только вне досягаемости. Постепенно Никита пересказал и короткие письма Алины, как хронику заражения изнутри. Пусть вопросы и планы они обсуждали одни и те же, но от разговоров становилось легче.

– Товарищ сержант, нужно борта менять, – подошел механик, – выпишите…

Одно неловкое движение, он оступился и пропорол ногу о торчащую железяку.

– А-А-А-А!

Ударяясь головами о днища машин, роняя инструмент и обивая ноги о завалы, на крики сбежались остальные. Никита первым принес аптечку и тут же получил наказание за излишний энтузиазм:

– Руки вымой и перевяжи. А потом проводи до санчасти, если сможет идти. Не ори ты. Сейчас разрежем штанину и посмотрим, что там.

Никита мысленно горячо поблагодарил обязательную медподготовку, торопливо бинтуя товарищу кровоточащую ногу.

– Вот же ж, – проскрипел тот зубами так, словно ногу уже отрезали, – из деревень вернулись без единой царапины, и так проколоться...

– Дойдешь? – затянул Никита узел.

Бледный, как бинт, товарищ мотнул головой и прислонился к грязной стене.

Как на учениях, двое автослесарей бегом на носилках доставили раненого в санчасть, не смогли сообразить, как без помощи открыть двери, не уронив товарища, плюнули и потащили его, подхватив под руки.

Никита сгрузил раненого на лавку в коридоре и без стука вломился в кабинет. Фельдшер, медсестра и начмед, подперев головы руками, чахли за столом, на котором кружком лежали какие-то книги.

– Человек кровью истекает! – рявкнул Никита.

Медики вскочили и, сталкиваясь друг с другом, бросились в коридор. Никита не удержался, подошел к столу и посмотрел на названия книг: «Травы Сибири», «Траволечение», «Скипидар от всех бед», «Золотой ус: живи до ста лет», «Чага и чайный гриб», «Как не болеть», «Народная медицина», «Гимнастика для всех возрастов».

Никита сглотнул.

– Ты понимаешь, что это значит? – вцепился он одной рукой в Мусю, а другой в Ларису на ежевечерних посиделках на лавочке.

– Что нам придется охранять собирающих травы, – такая работа казалась ей намного легче патрулирования: стой и смотри по сторонам, чтобы зверь врасплох не застал.

– Они нас травами будут лечить?! – ужаснулся Никита.

– Ага, – беспечно ответила Лариса, наблюдая за кружащимися в воздухе насекомыми. – Уже бригаду начали формировать. У лекарств срок годности три года, а у вывезенных осталось и меньше. Могут собрать там, знаешь, от живота, ожогов… Еще мыло учатся варить, по народным рецептам.

– Мыло тоже заканчивается?! – Никита тяжело переживал отсутствие дезодорантов и редкие банные дни.

– Еще нет. Но когда-нибудь закончится. Не такой уж большой запас был в ваших сельпо.

Никита поворошил себе волосы, стараясь уложить информацию в голове.

– Ты почему такая спокойная? Нас будут лечить непонятно чем!

– Но ведь будут! Предки же жили.

– И в тридцать умирали.

– Ну что ты, мы же больше их знаем.

– Почему мы не едем в райцентр? Если взять бронетехнику…

– Думаешь?

Беспечность перед лицом хоть как-то решаемой проблемы Лариса унаследовала от отца. Тот ходил абсолютно счастливый: старшие офицеры смирились с мыслью, что в ближайший год с неба не спустится десант, не увезет гражданских в голубую даль, а кукурузники не распылят в бреющем полете над лесами чудо-лекарство. Штатные врачи вообще утверждали, что создание такого лекарства невозможно, ведь у больных происходит разложение плоти. Но тут же добавляли, что в принципе не понимают природу болезни, вызывающей такие странные мутации, что желтой прессе и не снилось.

Вечерами майор Смирнов увлеченно набрасывал и обсуждал с дочерью планы развития на год, три и пять лет изоляции, с обнаружением пригодных для разграбления поселений и без них, а также с учетом возможного прироста населения за счет спасенных гражданских. Размножаться естественным путем давно запретили. Начмед собрал немногочисленных женщин и прочитал, яростно жестикулируя, лекцию о возможных осложнениях при отсутствии квалифицированной акушерской помощи, о рисках для матери и ребенка, о сложностях ухода за младенцем в мире без памперсов и прививок, а в конце объяснил, что если у матери пропадет молоко, то коровьим его заменить безболезненно не получится, а смесей нет. У половины молодых женщин пропало желание вообще заводить детей и после эпидемии, прапорщик Маша успокаивающе похлопывала по коленке Иру, начавшую зеленеть на рассказе о стандартных родовых травмах. Перед стойкими лично выступил полковник Бударин, зачитав собственный приказ о запрете беременностей в ближайший год с возможностью продления срока, если ситуация не стабилизируется. По запросу решено было выделять женщинам средства контрацепции.

Лекций перед мужской половиной читать не стали, объявив только, что беременности в имеющихся условиях несут угрозу жизням женщин и детей, и пригрозив сурово наказывать виновных. Выступивший после врач разбил присутствующим их наивные представления о народных способах предохранения.


	11. Глава 11, в которой замаячил ПГТ

Май. Воинская часть

– Нужна ли нам пасека? – спросил Степаненко на совещании и быстро об этом пожалел.

Начмед потерял дар речи, а затем разразился лекцией о целебной силе прополиса, и закончил объявлением, что рано или поздно придется лечить людей медом, скипидаром и травками. Боевые офицеры поежились: среди народных средств не нашлось места пенициллину и обезболивающему.

В углу огорода, ближе к лесу, с приходом тепла торжественно установили ульи. Пасечники своих пчел не пережили, и библиотекарь выдала литературу вызвавшимся солдатам, не боявшимся укусов, не страдающим аллергией, зато желавшим сделать по местным меркам головокружительную карьеру. Кое-что им подсказывали те деревенские, у кого родственники держали пчел.

Библиотечный фонд немного расширился за счет вывезенных книг по медицине, сельскому хозяйству и техобслуживанию, и за ними корпели желающие стать специалистами.

С теплом женщины перестали носить плотные колготки, и жена полковника повелела беречь лезвия, больше не брить ноги и ни в коем случае не пытаться делать это ножами. И лично прошлась по плацу с заросшими ногами, выглядывающими из-под форменной юбки. Собранные по таком случаю женщины зааплодировали.

– Со школы об этом мечтала, – почти прослезилась Лариса.

– За равноправие! – гаркнула старший прапорщик.

Женщины зааплодировали сильнее.

В июне дороги просохли, и по расширяющейся спирали продолжились зачистки деревень.

Капитан Климов старался держать свой взвод в курсе передвижения коллег:

– Еловка выгорела. Наверное, пытались жечь зараженных вместе с домами, и не досмотрели. Полно заразы уцелело в погребах, первая смена прочесала пепелище. Страшно представить, сколько зараженной скотины разбежалось по лесам. Куда погорельцы подались, никто не знает, но в Болотное их не пустили. Из самого Болотного вывезли сорок человек, хорошо, что карантин расширили. Они самостоятельно убивали всех заболевших. Кое-кто – даже родных.

– Мутировавших? – поинтересовался Петро.

– Как я понял, не только…

– Да в Ивановском тоже, – наклонился Женя к товарищам. – Видели кострище на месте клуба? И у председателя их глазки бегали, когда мы ее о больных спрашивали. Как пить дать в своих стреляли.

– И выжили, – прикрыл тему лейтенант Молодцов.

Вопрос, кто и как берет на себя роль палача, и убивает заболевших на карантине людей, находился под запретом.

Никита меньше всего ожидал, что его вызовет к себе в кабинет начальник медицинской службы, военный хирург. Никите показалось, что врач стал выглядеть старше с тех пор, как в марте осматривал его и других эвакуированных.

Начмед предложил Никите присесть, а сам остался на ногах, испытующе глядя на гостя.

– Видел когда-нибудь аппарат УЗИ? – неожиданно спросил врач.

– Да… – растерялся Никита от настолько неожиданного вопроса.

– Сможешь его узнать?

Никита неуверенно пожал плечами.

– Разве что включенным в розетку.

Оттягивая момент раскрытия своих намерений, начмед постучал пальцем по столу, беспорядочно заваленному бумагам.

– А если вырезать картинки из справочника для шпаргалки?

– Извините, а что нужно? – не выдержал Никита.

Врач поводил рассредоточенным взглядом по неуютно голым стенам своего кабинета.

– Позавчера умер один из солдат. Бляшкой закупорило сосуд в брюшной полости, пошел некроз тканей… Живот болел не сильно, аппендикса у него уже не было… Когда я понял, что к чему, было поздно. Молодой парень, – начмед украдкой посмотрел на Никиту, проверяя его реакцию. – Не резать же каждого, у кого что-то заболит. Это большая нагрузка на организм. Если бы у нас был аппарат УЗИ…

Никита похолодел. Он-то прекрасно знал, где находится ближайшая больница с подобным оборудованием.

– Зеленовский? – хриплым голосом спросил он.

Начмед кивнул.

– Не только УЗИ. Если вывозить, то и ФГС, и колоноскоп. И акушерские инструменты в конце концов! Рано или поздно кто-нибудь родит, особенно если мы просидим тут несколько лет, а то и всю жизнь.

Никита облизал пересохшие губы.

– Я-то вам зачем? Я не врач.

– Сколько тебе лет?

– Двадцать пять.

– Уже взрослый. Хочешь, чтобы я доверил такое хрупкое оборудование девятнадцатилетним мальчишкам? Которые ничего не смыслят в технике? Мне в кошмарах будет сниться, как они его волокут по ступеням. Мне нужен, – врач остановился напротив Никиты, заложив руки за спину, – молодой, крепкий парень, но не дурак. Который сможет понять, что брать, что оставить, а что на месте разобрать. И проследить, чтобы аккуратно погрузили и довезли. Это очень хрупкая техника. Понимаешь?

– Почему вы медика не пошлете?

Начмед замялся, стараясь подобрать благозвучный ответ.

– Ладно, я понял, – буркнул Никита.

«Потому что механика выучить проще, чем врача. Даже фельдшера вы туда не отправите».

– А от медсестры мало толку, когда придется выносить оборудование, – словно прочитал его мысли врач. – Выделят совсем маленькую группу, чтобы не привлекала внимания. Стационар в другом корпусе, есть шансы, что в поликлинике не лежат больные в коридорах. Ну что, вы согласны? – начмед выжидающе уставился на Никиту.

– А что, можно отказаться? – выдавил тот из себя кривую улыбку.

– Если вы устроите там истерику, то съездили зря, – отрезал врач. – И неизвестно, когда снова такая возможность появится.

Никита пообещал подумать.

Но основной целью поездки оказались не медицинское оборудование, и даже не продукты, которых едва хватало до осени.

– Топливо, – стукнул лейтенант Молодцов карандашом по карте поселка. – По разведданным, в тупике возле железнодорожной станции стоят цистерны с дизельным топливом. Напомню, что на нем работает не только транспорт, но и аварийные генераторы. Если техники не разберутся, как работает АЗС, придется ехать качать в Зеленовском. Вопросы?

– А почему у нас такой состав? – Женя покрутил головой, не видя и половины знакомых лиц, зато встречая некоторых незнакомых.

– Потому что мы отсеяли всех, призванных из Зеленовского, – сухо ответил лейтенант. – Чтобы не разбегались искать родных. Вам всем запрещается разглашать, что мы планируем. Если живые люди есть – мы их и так вывезем.

– Давайте я объясню, – встал капитан Климов. – Разведка впервые была там в мае, благополучно добралась на мотоциклах, дорога до ПГТ заасфальтирована. Они объехали улицы, нанесли уцелевшие объекты на карту, оставили на стенах послания краской из баллончиков и уехали. Два дня назад они вернулись и обследовали все подробнее, – капитан закрепил новую карту. – Ночевали в депо, в пустых грузовых вагонах – в них нет окон, проще закрыться. На вокзал зайти не решились, кошки шипели в ту сторону. Возможно там устроили лазарет…Осмотрели и пометили уцелевшие аптеки здесь и здесь. Вот тут – закрытый железной дверью магазин, не разграбленный, можно попробовать вырвать ее грузовиком. Рации там не работают уже в двух кварталах, никто не понимает почему. Страшные помехи. Отправляться нужно налегке, здесь и здесь стоят машины на ходу, загрузите, что найдете.

– Товарищ капитан, на надписи-то ответили? Люди есть?

Климов посмотрел на занервничавшего лейтенанта.

– Ответили, – неохотно признался тот. – Но так подозрительно…

– В смысле?

– На краске процарапали «хорошо». И не похоже, что гвоздем, – солдаты поежились. – На встречу мы придем, но осторожно.

– Одновременно из поликлиники будет осуществлен вывоз жизненно важного оборудования, – спохватился капитан. – И это самый опасный участок. Сорвиголовы есть?

Таню капитан подманил, пока все расходились:

– Хочешь отказаться?

– Вот еще, – хмыкнула она.

– Тогда езжай в поликлинику. У тебя хороший кот. И там придется покомандовать. Петро пойдет с основной группой.

Таня коротко кивнула. Петро представлял большую ценность.

Летом светало рано, и отряд незаметно исчез из воинской части до побудки. Не случайно выбранный дежурный на КПП никому ничего не разболтал.

***

При виде сидящего в машине Никиты Таня хмыкнула:

– Здорово. Решил с нами покататься?

Никита глянул на нее исподлобья.

– Расслабься, – плюхнулась Таня рядом на сидение, – я знаю про вашу с Лариской совместную опеку над несчастным животным.

– А почему она не поехала? – спросил Никита.

– Потому что, друг мой, нужно иметь хорошую физическую подготовку, чтобы быстро драпать от монстров по улицам. Поехали только лучшие из лучших, – Таня бравировала. – Надеюсь, ты хорошо бегаешь?

– А что, ты так плохо стреляешь?

Женя хрюкнул и хлопнул Никиту по спине:

– А что за молоковоз за нами едет?

– Это бензовоз, – обиделся Никита, помогавший варить его последнюю неделю. – Мы сами сделали, между прочим.

– А почему он такой… огнеопасный? – прилипла Таня к окошечку, высматривая сваренный на коленке цилиндр на основе грузовика.

– Просто он некрашеный! – буркнул Никита. – Вдруг по дороге настоящий не попадется. Будем сливать бензин.

– А если попадется разное топливо?

– Там внутри перегородки.

– Что за проблема с АЗС? – наивно спросил Женя. – Как она вообще работает?

– Это секрет, – заявил Никита. – То есть никто не знает. Вообще никто. И книг таких нет. Остановимся возле нее ненадолго. Вроде баки под землей…

Баки действительно обнаружились на глубине пяти метров и без электричества работать отказались. Механикам даже не пришлось долго возиться и топтаться рядом: конструкция говорила о безнадежности идеи бензинового ограбления.

– А если привезти сюда генератор… – деятельно полез под руку Женя.

Никита сперва посмотрел на него, как на идиота, а потом его осенило:

– А ведь такие генераторы есть. На колесах. Как прицеп.

– А я о чем, – сделал Женя вид, что о них слышал.

– Если бы у нас был такой… Проклятье, где его можно искать? В депо он наверняка рельсовый…

– А почему вы в части не спросили? – Таня наблюдала, как кот обходит территорию.

Никита и его старшина смутились.

– Мы думали, там люк есть… Откроешь его и можно шланг опустить. Насос взяли. Но тут какие-то очень современные технологии. Честно говоря, я не уверен, что мы его запустим даже с генератором.

Капитан Климов сплюнул:

– Только время из-за вас потеряли. По машинам!

При приближении к поселку действительно пропала связь. Из наушников рации доносилось потрескивание, прерывистое шипение и невнятное бормотание.

– Вот и у нас так было, – кивнул на озадаченного связиста разведчик, отправившийся убедиться, что отряд не заблудиться. – Даже своих не слышали. Чертовщина какая-то. Как в фильме ужасов.

Солдаты переглянулись. Петро отвесил разведчику символический подзатыльник за попытку подорвать боевой настрой.

Начался поселок незаметно, с деревянных одноэтажных домиков. Только выглядели они презентабельнее, чем в большинстве деревень: ставни и заборы ярко выкрашены, часто в несколько цветов, имитируя позабытые национальные мотивы. Коты недовольно шипели, солдаты вглядывались в тихие улицы. Невозмутимо лежащую на дороге корову предпочли объехать по мелкой канаве, не выясняя ничей иммунный статус.

Возле маленькой, но уютной церкви машины разделились и разъехались в разные стороны.


	12. Глава 12, в которой одни герои грабят поликлинику, а другие узнают самое главное правило

Тор издавал смесь яростного вызова на бой и жалобного мяуканья, пока машина огибала угол больницы. Водитель постарался припарковаться подальше от нее.

– Чтобы внимание не привлекать, потом ближе подгоню, – сказал он, вглядываясь в неосвещенные окна поликлиники. – Если через полтора часа никто из вас не появится – я уезжаю.

Его попросили не дрейфить.

На поликлинику Тор шипел умеренно.

– Заходим? – спросил Женя, направляя автомат на дверной проем.

Один из сопровождающих солдат безрезультатно подергал ручку. Второй достал припасенный лом.

– Если двери закрыты, может, там никого нет? – с надеждой прошептал Никита.

Таня молча показала на раздраженного кота.

В освещенном солнцем холле людей никто не поджидал. Никита внимательно изучил расписание, запоминая, в каком кабинете работал какой из нужных специалистов:

– УЗИ – кабинет один-ноль восемь.

Поликлиника была гораздо меньше, чем та, в которую ходил Никита – всего в два этажа.

Группа двинулась по коридору, чутко прислушиваясь к коту. Возле одного из кабинетов Тор принялся в ярости плеваться. Таня сгребла его в охапку и зажала морду ладонью, чтобы кот не выдал их шумом. Опасную дверь осторожно обошли.

Двери кабинетов оказались заперты.

– Погоди! – перехватил лом осененный идеей Женя и убежал в сторону регистратуры под ругань Тани на пределе слышимости.

Жени не было несколько минут, но товарищам они показались часами. Вернулся он очень довольный, с полными карманами ключей.

– В ящике на стене нашел, – похвастался Женя. – Как в гостинице. Ломать дверь – громко.

Ему в ответ показали большие пальцы.

Аппарат УЗИ оказался на месте: подставка на колесиках, начиненные электроникой коробочки, экран, трубки и провода.

– Представляю, как он будет громыхать на разбитой плитке, – протянул Никита.

– Ну так разбери, – шикнула на него Таня и повернулась к Жене. – Как думаешь, что опаснее: оставить одного человека сторожить в коридоре или потом выйти в неохраняемый коридор?

– Хрен редьки не слаще, – пожал плечами Женя и выбрал второй вариант.

Из карманов Никита извлек изоленту и отвертку, отсоединил аппарат от стойки и экрана, примотал к ним провода, чтобы не болтались по полу, не били в попадающиеся по пути двери и не путались в ногах. Трех человек хватило, чтобы вынести его за один раз к машине. Таня и Женя охраняли, осматриваясь по сторонам.

– Неплохо, – с легким удивлением сказал Никита, – теперь пошли за ФГС.

Они очень старались не шуметь.

Вместо громоздкого аппарата в кабинете их ждал маленький приборчик, состоящий из одних шлангов.

– А ФГС где? – осмотрелся Женя. – С телевизором.

– О, мне док такой на картинке показывал, – сгреб Никита компактный аппарат. – Там в окошечко смотрят. Кабинеты один-десять и один-двенадцать.

Пока Никита паковал экран колоноскопа, Таня сгрузила в коробку все акушерское оборудование, напоминающее пыточные орудия инквизиции. В зубоврачебном кабинете не осмелилось поселиться ни одно чудовище, и в машину отправилось все, что смогли найти, включая сверла, материалы и обезболивающее.

Напоследок Таня попыталась провести всех второй лестницей, чтобы не проходить еще раз мимо «нехорошего» кабинета, но в другом коридоре Тор отреагировал активнее, и за дверьми процедурного кабинета раздался шорох. Будто кто-то протащил шланг. Или слишком длинную конечность. Пришлось снова испытывать судьбу по старому маршруту.

– Не знаю, чем думали те, кто тут все закрывал, но они, похоже, просто заперли двери и ушли домой, – Таня подождала, пока Женя найдет нужный ключ. – Не подумайте, я не против. Но зачем?

– Может, они никуда не уходили, – предположил Никита.

– А?

– Может, это заболевшие врачи. И двери поликлиники они заперли изнутри.

Обстановка стала более жуткой. Но постепенно из-за высокого уровня адреналина задание начало казаться увлекательным квестом: они открывали подряд одобренные Тором кабинеты и заглядывали в поисках перевязочного материала и медикаментов. Пока наверху что-то не рухнуло, словно кто-то уронил шкаф. Люди замерли, испуганно глядя друг на друга, и бросились с коробками к выходу.

Развернувшись, загруженная машина отправилась в обратный путь.

– Наконец-то! – с чувством сказал водитель. – Вроде понимаю, что день ясный, а все равно кажется, что сейчас из больницы полезут.

– Я седая? – спросила Таня.

Вцепившийся белыми пальцами в сиденье Никита наклонился и честно посмотрел:

– Нет.

– Странно. Чувствую себя поседевшей.

***

Благодаря заранее проложенному маршруту и широким улицам, цистерна ни разу не застряла по пути к железнодорожному вокзалу. Разведчик сидел рядом с водителем и не выпускал из рук карту. Ворота он просто снес машиной.

Выгрузившись, лейтенант распорядился:

– Вы, трое, проверьте, чтобы бензовоз мог подъехать, не перевернуться и нигде не застрять. Не хватало еще врезаться в стену, сдавая задом.

Ради своей же безопасности водитель пообещал ничего подобного не делать и ушел осматривать бездорожье.

– А мы пойдем посмотрим, что еще в вагонах есть, – распорядился лейтенант.

– Уголь. Машины, – равнодушно отозвался Петро. – Продукты возят фурами.

– Думаете? А если… – взгляд лейтенанта остановился на греющемся на солнце облезлом коте.

– Это со мной, – сказал Петро.

– Где вы взяли этого доходягу?

Кот блаженно жмурился, как тот, кто познал простые радости жизни.

– В одной деревне с крыши снял.

Пройтись вместе с Молодцовым Петро все же пришлось, но продуктов они действительно не нашли.

Коты вели себя спокойно в этом тупике, куда мешающиеся вагоны загнали и не успели разгрузить. Насос исправно и громко загудел, перекачивая топливо из большой цистерны в маленькую.

– Без кошаков у меня уже душа бы от страха вылетела, – пожаловался старшина автороты. – И так мерещится, что за каждым вагоном кто-то сидит. Особенно там, в тени.

Тень на всякий случай проверили, но ничего не нашли.

– Поделимся на две группы, – приказал Молодцов. – Петро остается охранять цистерну. Как закончите – цистерна пусть уходит, а вы грузите в машину аптеку и магазины, если попадутся. Мы пойдем налаживать контакт с выжившими.

– Пешком?

– Здесь недалеко, за парком.

Лейтенант, несколько солдат и кошка выбрались из лабиринта вагонов, пересекли нагретую солнцем площадь напротив вокзала и углубились в Центральный парк поселка Зеленовского.

– Тихо-то как, – шепнул солдат Дима. – Как ночью.

Парк лишился привычных звуков: визга детей, скрипа аттракционов, музыки. Тихий, заброшенный, с выглядывающими из-за зелени диковинными павильонами.

– Там что-то есть, – выдохнул Рустам, повернувшись к «Фруктовому водопаду», водному «паровозику» для дошколят. Воду из каналов спустили, лодочки-вагончики в виде бананов оставили на приколе. – Там, в яблоке.

Лейтенант Молодцов прищурился. Полая сердцевина павильона тонула в темноте.

– Оставь, – решил он. – Тут всякой дряни полно. Заползут в темноту. Не будем привлекать внимание. Днем мало что за нами сможет увязаться.

Раздался частый топот копыт. Оружие развернулось на звук. В густой тени деревьев показалась крошечная милая лошадка.

– О, пони! – обрадовался Дима.

Пони просто безобидно стоял и смотрел на людей. Потом к нему присоединился еще один. И еще. И еще. Маленький табун, не моргая, смотрел на людей, не выходя за границу тени.

– Это неправильные пони, – сказал лейтенант, чувствуя в себе развитие понефобии. – Ходу отсюда.

По вздыбившемуся от старости асфальту они выбрались дорожками к боковому проходу, из которого отлично просматривалось место встречи – почта.

Лейтенант жестом остановил отряд:

– Остаемся за кустами и ждем. Если люди не выйдут – их проблемы. Но я сомневаюсь, что надпись могло сделать чудовище. Вы…

– Слышите? – перебил его Рустам и обернулся к одному из павильонов. – Человек.

Товарищи притихли.

– Не слышу, – ответил лейтенант.

– Вот, снова, – Рустам сделал пару шагов.

– Что ты слышишь?

– Просто зовут.

– Может быть человек ослабел от голода и не может выйти сам. Ты, бери кошку и проверь. После сразу окружаем… Парень, стой!

«Иди сюда».

Рустам завороженно приблизился к строению.

«Ближе».

– А ну стой! – рявкнул Молодцов.

Из павильона мгновенно вытянулась когтистая лапа, схватила Рустама и затащила внутрь через разбитое окно. Раздался страшный крик. Товарищи открыли огонь, но спасать было уже некого.

Лейтенант вытер лоб:

– Зачем он туда пошел? Вы голос слышали? Кто-нибудь еще слышал?

Солдаты отрицательно замотали головами.

– Может, заработался? – спросил Дима. – Если бы тварь говорила, мы бы тоже слышали. Наверное.

В условном месте так никто и не появился. Бензовоз благополучно отбыл в воинскую часть. Лейтенант отпустил груженые машины.

– Езжайте, дорогу найдете. Я останусь, нужно завтра явиться на встречу в другом месте. Двух человек мне хватит. Не может быть, чтобы то «хорошо» написал не человек.

Петро остался вместо со своим тощим котом. Поужинав сухпайком и решив дежурить по очереди, три человека по примеру разведчиков забрались в грузовой вагон и закрыли за собой железную дверь. Жесткий метал вытягивал тепло, и не способствовал крепкому сну, поэтому шипение кота услышали все. Петро взял его на руки и принялся успокаивать, чтобы не шумел. Люди напрягли слух, боясь пошевелится. Зашелестел гравий, словно кто-то съехал по насыпи. Прошло несколько томительных минут, и, когда Молодцов собирался сказать: «наверное, ушло», вагон качнулся. Затем качнулся еще раз так, что одна сторона оторвалась от рельс. Словно шаловливая собака носом поддевала игрушку.

– Не стрелять! – сказал лейтенант.

На несколько мгновений все замерло, а затем мощные челюсти вспороли угол вагона, отдирая лист железа, как фольгу, и клацнули внутри, выволокли лейтенанта наружу.

Петро, Дима и даже кот молча застыли. И просидели тихо, совсем не шевелясь до утра.

Всю ночь они слушали, как вокруг бродят невидимые в темноте существа.

Утром, едва разработав затекшие за ночь ноги, Петро посадил Диму на мотоцикл, повесил на него сумку с котом и велел возвращаться в часть.

– А вы?!

– Скажи: завтра буду, – невозмутимо ответил Петро.

– Как они нас нашли-то? – Дима вывел мотоцикл на дорогу. – По следам?

– Это я и проверю, – Петро прощально помахал, залез на освещаемую ярким солнцем крышу для сна. – Если по следам, то у нас будут большие проблемы.

В назначенное время Петро отправился на место встречи и простоял час на открытом месте. Если в поселке и остались живые люди, то они очень хорошо прятались и не желали идти на контакт.

Вечером Петро доехал до радиовышки на краю Зеленского, забрался на несколько пролетов вверх, с аппетитом поужинал и с наступлением темноты принялся бить друг о друга кусками металлических труб. И они пришли. Страшные, искалеченные болезнью, лишившиеся разума люди и животные. Они приходили под радиовышку, поднимали вверх истекающие слизью морды и ждали. В умеющих лазить Петро стрелял, а на звук собиралось еще больше чудовищ.

– Так вот что вас привлекает, – пробормотал Петро.

«Не пытайся бежать, а замри и замолчи. Может быть, оно пройдет мимо».

Когда солнечный свет прогнал монстров в их логова, Петро осторожно слез, перепачкавшись в чужой крови и стараясь не пораниться сам, сел на мотоцикл и повез мудрость в свой многолюдный дом. Следовало успеть до собирающегося дождя: такая погода не мешала зверомонстрам бегать по дорогам.


	13. Эпилог

Июль. Дачный поселок на окраине областного центра.

Летом дачи в черте города оживали из года в год: взрослые стучали, пилили и перекрикивались, приветствуя соседей через разномастные заборы и плодовые кусты; дети с визгом носились по дворам в компании привезенных из города собак. А бродячие коты нежились, позволяя людям себя кормить и гладить. Горячая пора для любого заядлого огородника.

В июле года, который назовут Нулевым, дачи наполнились шумом и суетой как никогда. Но занявшие дома люди совсем не интересовались ни ягодами, и овощами. Выжившие солдаты, раньше охранявшие областной госпиталь, спешно грузили то, что удалось из него спасти, включая немногочисленных медиков, чтобы как можно скорее покинуть кишащий монстрами город. Осуждать их за это было некому.

– Носилки сюда!

– Нет, болваны, продукты и лекарства делить на несколько машин. Что если мы одну потеряем?!

– Товарищ прапорщик, одеяла, может, бросить?

– Я те брошу! Я те так брошу! Осень на носу, может, в чистом поле жить придется! Все грузи! В машину положите вдоль стены, сами на них сядете. Хорошо я придумал?

– Так точно!

Солдаты торопливо стаскивали коробки и свертки в военные и гражданские внедорожники. В начале и конце ряда стояло по бронетранспортеру, и их экипажи напоследок проверяли исправность оружейных башен.

Немолодой уже капитан напоследок обсуждал маршрут с водителями:

– Здесь съедем с трассы. Даже если у них там эпидемия, проще зачистить, чем заново строить. А если бросили все и ушли – совсем хорошо.

Медсестра в халате, давно потерявшем свою белоснежность, выждала паузу и вмешалась в разговор.

– Иван Петрович, дайте еще машину!

– Откуда у нас еще одна?!

– Солдаты что, в тетрис не играли? Медикаменты не входят!

– Ладно, ладно, Алиночка, иди грузись, попробую уплотнить людей. Лекарства не бросать!

В последнюю машину еще заканчивали погрузку, а первый бронетранспортер дернулся, протиснулся в узкую улочку и принялся подниматься по косогору, сбивая листья с низко склонившихся веток деревьев. За ним на дорогу выворачивали грузовики. Город планировалось покинуть мало кому известным путем и как можно скорее.

Колонна машин уходила на север в поисках нескольких воинских частей, выходивших на связь до последнего…

_(возможно, продолжение следует)_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Усы, лапы, хвост — и ещё документы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919359) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [Helga_Mareritt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt)
  * [Самое ценное](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918519) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [Helga_Mareritt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt)




End file.
